Yokai Watch Ghoul 2
by artismusic
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Yokai Watch Ghoul!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-This is the sequel to my AU,Yokai Watch the first one,this one will be in fan fiction form.I didn't have the heart to make it into a comic like the first one,but I wanted to continue takes place two years later after Yokai Watch Ghoul.

This AU may or may not be related to my other fics.(not sure yet)

I might put a few of my head canons in here.(low key)

I hope you enjoy this fic and this AU.

Keita was was frightened as he looked from the corner to see Inaho in was that mysterious figure with her? Why was Inaho alone? Keita really wanted to figure got closer to Inaho and started to speak,"You will feel my power! Come forth!"

Inaho screamed as the figure used its powers on her.

Keita was speechless as she screamed again and saw blood running down her eyes.

He was frozen and couldn't do ran down his face.

Suddenly,Keita woke up and was in his bed.

It was morning and he paused,realizing that was just a dream,but not just any dream.

It was the dream he had two years seemed so real.

He knew that something was going to happen like last time.

"This isn't over..."Keita said under his breath.

"What are you talking about? You knocked me to the ground!" A voice came from the floor,that belonged to Whisper.

"I had that dream from two years one that seemed so real..."Keita mumbled.

Whisper got up and rubbed his head,"That dream? Are you sure that you're just imagining things?"

"No,I'm serious! I would never dream of something like this!"Keita protested.

Whisper replied,"Like how serious I am about when you kick me in the floor?!"

"I'm sorry,but you're since you evolved,you've been taking up the whole bottom half of the bed."Keita stated,being annoyed.

Whisper smirked,"Oh please,I'm just in the middle of evolving.I'm not done yet."

"Are you kidding me?! First Tomnyan,now you. I'm surprised that out of all of you,that Jibanyan is the only one who hasn't evolved."Keita sighed,getting up from his bed.

The closet door opened to reveal Jibanyan,who over heard Keita's reply.

"You don't have to talk about me when I'm right here."Jibanyan glared at Keita.

Keita laughed nervously,"Sorry,it's just you work so hard and you still haven't grown any at all."

"Can we just get ready for school? I feel bad about myself already."Jibanyan looked down at the floor,ashamed.

"Ok,ok.I'll stop."Keita replied.

Keita started to get ready for school.

Meanwhile,Inaho was in her room getting ready for school as well.

Usapyon looked at Inaho,confused,"What's with the outfit?"

"Oh,this? I think it's time for me to try to fit in with the other of them make fun of me because I dress ,I'm trying something new."Inaho responded,proudly looking at her attire.

"I hate it when people pretend to be something they're not."Usapyon groaned in disgust at the thoughts of it.

"Like when you started to get taller,you decided to act more mature?"Inaho teased.

Usapyon yelled,"I'm in the middle of evolving! Don't make fun of me!"

"Ok,I won't .But it's so much fun."Inaho laughed,giving Usapyon a mischievous look.

Later,Inaho was at school with Usapyon following was the middle of the day.

She saw Kirira with her so called "friends".They noticed her.

"Inaho,you look really nice."Kirara smiled.

"Thanks,I thought I would try something new."Inaho replied.

Junko and Masako gave Inaho a serious look.

"But no one will ever dress better than Kirara!"Junko gloated.

"She's dressed way better than you!"Masako added.

Kirara sighed,"That's enough you should get going."

"Yes Kirara!"Junko and Masako said in unison.

They followed Kirara as she left through the hall.

"After all these years,Kirara still hangs out with those she ever learn?"Inaho sighed in disbelief.

"She would probably be better off sticking around with you."Usapyon replied.

Inaho looked at Kirara as her "friends" were following her,"Only if...I just feel bad for her."

"Inaho!"She heard someone call her name and turned was Fumi.

"Have you seen Keita? I haven't seen him anywhere."Fumi exclaimed.

"What? Is there something wrong?"Inaho asked,being concerned.

Fumi looked worried,"I thought maybe you would know where he wasn't in class today or at lunch.I was assuming that he might be sick,but..."

"He was fine that you mentioned it...I haven't heard from him today.I usually get at least one text message from him on my phone.I hope he's ok."Inaho pondered.

Inaho and Fumi heard a familiar voice,"Are you crazy?! Trying to skip school?! You should know better!" They turned to see Whisper nagging at Keita.

They rushed to them,being worried.

"Keita! Where have you been?!"Inaho panicked.

Keita sighed,"I...was trying to skip school."

"Why?! That isn't like you!"Fumi stated.

"I know,but...Whisper kept yelling at me to go to school and I had no choice.I didn't want to go because of something bad."Keita mumbled.

"Something bad?" Inaho asked.

Whisper started to nag again,"It's a stupid dream that Keita had two years ago! He had it again and said that it seemed real! He thinks something bad is going to happen!"

"What was it about?"Fumi questioned,wanting to know.

"Forget it.I got to get to class and tell the teacher I'm not absent."Keita pushed his way through the halls and left Fumi and Inaho behind.

They were worried and concerned about Keita's behaviour.

Eventually,school was over.

Keita was ready to go home,but was stopped by Kanchi and Kuma.

"Hey,are you alright?"Kanchi asked.

"Yeah,you've been acting weird today."Kuma added.

Keita groaned in annoyance,"Not now you guys,I'm fine.I just have some...issues...to sort leave me alone."

He shoved Kanchi and Kuma out of the way.

Yuto overheard their conversation and went to talk with Kanchi and Kuma.

"What's up with him?"Yuto questioned.

Kanchi replied,"Keita's been absent for half the day and didn't show up until last period."

"Yeah,and he's been you know what's going on with him?"Kuma asked.

Yuto was concerned,"No,I don't but...I feel like he might be going through something. I better go talk to him."

"Good luck with that."Kuma said.

"You'll need it."Kanchi added.

Yuto left to go follow Keita.

He eventually caught up to him.

"Keita,what's going on?"Yuto questioned.

"Oh... much." Keita lied,trying to avoid the conversation.

"Your friends told me that you're acting it about you going through evolution as Fuu2?"Yuto asked,looking at Keita with a serious face.

"What?! No! It's something else!"Keita protested.

Yuto looked concerned,"Are you sure that you're not going through emotional changes because of it?"

"I don't think you go through emotional changes while at me,I'm doing just fine and you don't seem to have any problems,right?"Whisper intrupted their conversation,looking at Yuto.

Yuto paused,"You might be ...Keita is...already going through puberty."

"No,it's not that! Can we not talk about that?!"Keita clinched his fists.

Whisper butted in,"It's just that dream he had two years ago and he had it again and thinks it's real."

"That dream? I wonder...maybe it is real."Yuto stated.

"You can't be 't tell me that you believe that."Whisper laughed.

"I let me know if anything strange happens."Yuto replied,being serious.

He left as Whisper looked at him in disbelief.

"He can't be serious...I thought he knew better."Whisper said.

"Just shut 're going home."Keita sighed.

Later that evening,Jerry was out exploring the city.

He was bored and wanted something to do.

As he was strolling through,he saw a girl on her bike.

She was going really fast and shouted,"I can't control this thing! Move out of the way!"

It was too late,she lost control of her bike and crashed into Jerry.

They both fell to the ground.

Jerry helped the girl up and picked up her bike.

The girl panicked," I'm so sorry! I lost control of my bike and I didn't know how it happened!"

"It's ok.I'm just glad you're not hurt."Jerry smiled.

The girl saw something on the ground and picked it up.

"What's this?"She asked.

"That's my watch!"Jerry grabbed it from her and put it back on his wrist.

"Thanks for picking it up.I'm 's your name?"Jerry asked with glee.

"I'm was nice to meet you." Emi replied.

Emi looked at Jerry's watch,"But...what kind of watch is that? I've never seen one like that before."

"This is a Yokai Watch lets you see Yokai."Jerry paused and realized he screwed up,"Sorry! Forget what I said!"

"Yokai? That kind of sounds cool."Emi looked at Jerry in awe.

She then asked,"How does it work? I would like to try it."

"Really...? Um...ok.I should summon a Yokai who's never busy."Jerry got a medal out,but placed it in wrong,"Oops,sometimes I forget to put it in the right way."

Emi laughed a placed the medal in correctly this time and summoned a presented the Yokai,"Tada! Can you see him?"

"No..."Emi replied,in a sad tone.

"Jerry,what are you doing?!"The Yokai nagged at him.

Jerry responded,"Sorry Whisper,I was just trying to show my new friend Yokai."

Whisper looked at Emi,"She kind of looks familiar...you need to shine the light from the watch on me,then she'll see me."

"Oh,ok." Jerry shined the light from his watch on Whisper.

Emi gasped in amazement as she was able to see him.

"Wow,a real Yokai!"Emi cheered.

"Amazing isn't it?"Whisper said pridefully.

Emi looked at Jerry,"I need one of these watches! It would change my life! You have no idea how happy this would make me."

"If you want a watch that badly,then let's go."Whisper stated.

Jerry was puzzled,"What?"

"I mean if she wants a Yokai Watch Ghoul,then let's go to the Yokai World to get her one." Whisper exclaimed.

"Oh...wanna go?"Jerry asked Emi.

"Wait,you have to keep the watch a ? If I can trust someone as dumb as Jerry to do that,can I trust you?" Whisper questioned,looking at Emi with a serious expression.

"Of would freak if they knew I could see Yokai.I won't tell anyone.I promise."Emi responded truthfully.

"Alright,I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."Whisper replied.

Later,Emi came back from the Yokai World with a Yokai Watch Ghoul.

"Wow,this is amazing!"Emi smiled,admiring the watch.

Whisper replied,"Just be careful.I usually don't offer people to go with me to get a Yokai Watch,but...for some reason...I feel like you should have one."

"Thank you so much!"Emi shook hands with Whisper.

Suddenly,a medal popped out of thin air and landed in Emi's hands.

"What is this?"Emi asked,looking at the medal.

"My Yokai earn these when a Yokai wants to be your friend.I gave you mine so you can summon me if you need me."Whisper stated.

"This is great! Now we're watch buddies!"Jerry cheered.

Emi laughed awkwardly,"Yeah,that's great!"

"I have to go,Keita's probably worried about me."Whisper left after he said that.

"Keita...why does that sound familiar?"Emi wondered.

"Keita's my neighbor,you can meet him sometime."Jerry responded.

"Alright,um...here's my phone number if you ever want to talk to me."Emi said,handing a piece of paper to Jerry.

"And here's mine!"Jerry wrote his number on Emi's hand in marker.

"Um...thanks?"Emi replied awkwardly.

"See ya later!"Jerry waved goodbye as Emi left.

"Woo hoo! I have a new friend!"Jerry paused," And I just got a girl's phone crap..."

Jerry tried to ignore the feelings he had towards Emi and went home.

Next day,at school,Mac was waiting for school to start.

He panicked as his sister came towards him,"Hey Mac,I thought I would come by and check on you."

"Dorothy,what are you doing here?! Go away!"Mac protested.

"Don't worry,I'm not going to embarrass you."Dorothy replied.

"You being here with me is embarrassing enough! Just go!"Mac shouted.

Dorothy saw a boy looking at a bunch of Yokai that were in a circle.

"Who is that boy? Can he see those Yokai?" Dorothy questioned.

Mac replied,"That's can see Yokai without a watch.I think Keita told me he was part Yokai."

"Wow...we should go say hi and see what those Yokai are up to."Dorothy walked away to see what Mao was up to.

"Dorothy,no-Forget it..."Mac sighed,being embarrassed.

As Dorothy tapped Mao on the shoulder,he gasped and backed away.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to scare name is 're Mao,right?"Dorothy asked,

"Yeah,but...how did you know?"Mao questioned.

"My bro told me."Dorothy pointed to Mac,which made Mac face palm.

"Oh,I see."Mao replied.

Dorothy looked at the Yokai,"What are those Yokai doing?"

"Wait...you can see them?"Mao was surprised,

"Yeah,my bro and I have amulets that can make us see Yokai,even though...my bro thought they were aliens at first."Dorothy sighed,thinking about it.

"If you can see them,then...would you like to help me investigate their strange behavior?"Mao questioned.

"Sure,I have nothing better to ...why are they acting that way?"Dorothy replied.

"I'm not sure,ever since yesterday,Yokai have been getting into groups and form of them have a dark aura around them and that's not good."Mao said,being afraid.

"I'll help you don't want anything bad to happen,right?"Dorothy looked at Mao.

"Right..."Mao looked down with a depressed look on his face.

(I know this fic seems rushed,but I will slow it down.I promise.I'm sorry if it doesn't seem promising,but it'll get Emi is 20 years old in this and Jerry is 23,so don't freak out.)


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile,a few miles away in the city,a man was busy at a scientific research boss was about to give him a new assignment.

"Well Hughley,ever since you finally launched that rocket last month,I'm giving you a new 's something that you've never taken on before,but I'm sure it'll be a success."The boss stated.

Hughley replied,"What is this assignment about?"

"Well,some strange sightings have been seen recently and they look of our new employees said that it was these so called "Yokai" doing all of that's the case,then I want you two to prove that this phenomenon is scientific and not ?"The boss added.

"Yes...I do."Hughley remembered that he made a promise to a friend if he ever achieved his dream of launching a rocket."This reminds me...I need to see him."

"What are you talking about?"The boss asked.

Hughley sighed,"It's nothing,just tell me who I'm working with."

"Alright,come on out Daimon,Hughley wants to see you."The boss gestured to a woman who walked towards Hughley.

"Hello Hughley,I'm Daimon-kyoju,but you may call me 's nice to meet you."Daimon shook hands with Hughley.

"She'll be in charge of this will obey her orders."The boss stated.

"But sir...I thought I was getting promoted."Hughley said in disbelief.

"You are,Daimon will take over for this one she knows about those Yokai and don't mess it up."The boss left after his statement.

Hughley stood there in silence,until Daimon spoke,"So, you ready to take on this assignment?"

"I guess,it's just...how do you know about Yokai?"Hughley asked.

Daimon grinned,"That's easy! I can see Yokai with these glasses!"

She had glasses on top of her head and pointed to them.

"So...it's like...that watch?"Hughley asked again.

"You know about the Yokai Watch?!"Daimon exclaimed.

"Yes...this girl showed me...two years wanted me to see an old friend of mine.I made a promise to him if I achieved my dream,that I would see him again and I made that dream come ...I don't know where he's at...I need to see him."Hughley stated,with a serious face.

Daimon smirked,"You know,if you do this assignment with me,maybe you can see him on,what do you say?"

"I guess it's the only way I'll be able to see ,I'll do it."Hughley glanced at Daimon,who was excited,"Alright! Let's go see what those Yokai are up to!"

Hughley regretted his decision as he followed Daimon,but he knew it was the only way to make that promise to his friend.

Later,Keita was was stressed about his dream and whether if it had anything to do with the past events that happened two years ago or not.

Whisper looked at Keita,being concerned,"Hey,you've been down 't you just stop thinking about it?"

"I can't,it's just...what if it's real?What if it actually happens? What if-"Keita got cut off by Whisper,"You're over reacting! If anything was going to happen,then someone would be warning us at this very moment!"

Suddenly,a knock was heard by the window,Keita and Whisper turned to see a mysterious figure,trying to get in.

"What is that?!"Whisper yelled.

"I don't know!"Keita replied.

Jibanyan came out of his room and was annoyed," Why are you guys being loud? I'm trying to take a nap."

The figure kept hitting the window,trying to get in.

This grabbed Jibanyan's attention,"Ah! A monster!"

"It's not a monster! We don't know what it is!"Whisper panicked.

Keita went towards the window to open it.

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?!"Whisper shouted.

Keita looked at Whisper,in annoyance,"I'm going to see who or what it is!"

"Keita,no!"Whisper yelled,but it was too opened the window and let the figure in his room.

The figure was almost as tall as Keita and had a hood over its face.

"Who are you?"Keita asked nervously.

The figure replied,"I'm here to warn you that something bad is about to happen."

"Oh crap,your dream is real!"Whisper panicked

Keita replied back,"I told you!"

"You had that dream? So,it is almost time."The figure added.

Keita said under his breath,"Oh my god..."

"Who are you mister monster man?"Jibanyan asked,being a bit scared.

The figure laughed,"Ha ha! I'm not a monster! Can't you recognize my voice? Unless if you can't remember me from two years back."

"Wait...I think I remember it be that you're..."Keita said,as the figure took its hood off and revealed shouted,"...Fuyunyan!"

"That's right! I'm back from my training after two years to tell you that I'm ready to fight for you and the problem that will soon to come."Fuyunyan said proudly.

Whisper squinted his eyes,"You look you already evolve?"

"Yes,I evolved fully from all the training I look at me."Fuyunyan showed off.

Jibanyan groaned in disappointment," Come on! I haven't evolved at all!"

"It takes time,depending on your conditions and your emotional and physical strength counts too."Fuyunyan replied.

Jibanyan pouted,"Then how come Whisper is evolving?! He can't handle his own emotions!"

"Of course I can,I haven't been that emotionally unstable."Whisper looked at Jibanyan,"Unlike someone who is being over emotional recently."

"Fine,I don't care! I don't want to evolve anyways! Because...then...I'll be old like all of you and that includes you too Keita!"Jibanyan nagged.

"Now that's low! Don't bring my Yokai evolution into this!"Keita yelled.

"Can we change the subject? I need to tell you something."Fuyunyan interrupted.

Keita laughed nervously,"Sorry,my bad."

"Go to your room is a conversation for us "old people"."Whisper shooed Jibanyan away,who left and went to his room.

"Ok, your dream,what happened in it?"Fuyunyan questioned.

Keita shrugged,"I can't really make out all of only thing I remember was that I was hiding and watching a black figure was attacking Inaho and she seemed so real."

"It's worse than I thought...it's not just you who is in is in trouble as well."Fuyunyan stated.

"No way..."Keita said in disbelief.

Whisper gasped,"We need to go tell her right away!"

Fuyunyan stopped Whisper,"No,we need to stay we panic now,the enemy will know something is need to stay low and watch out."

"Geez,you're no fun."Whisper mumbled.

"All I know is that Yokai are starting to act strange and some of them have an dark Yokai World isn't doing so good either."Fuyunyan said.

Keita questioned,"Do you think Enma knows about this?"

"Probably,but just like us,he's afraid to say anything about it."Fuyunyan looked at Keita and added,"I will stay here temporarily,if you don't mind.I need to watch over you and your your own safety."

"Ok,that sounds you don't mind another room mate Whisper."Keita teased.

Whisper grumbled,"Don't remind me..."

In the Yokai World,at Enma's palace,Enma is frustrated with himself and the current state of his kingdom. He sighed as Nurarihyon towered over him.

"Are you aware that the Yokai World is in danger?! Well...are you?!"Nurarihyon questioned,demanding an answer.

Enma sighed,"Yes,but...I know why it's in this current state."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"Nurarihyon yelled.

Inumaro interrupted,"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah,need anything your majesty?"Nekokiyo chimed in.

Nurarihyon shouted,"No,Enma doesn't need anything! Get out!"

"Yes sir."Inumaro and Nekokiyo said in unison.

They left the room as Nurarihyon turned to Enma,"When was the last time you used your Awoken form?"

"Why are you asking?"Enma replied,being annoyed.

"Because,the last time I saw you in that form was two years 't tell me that you haven't used it since then."Nurarihyon said in a harsh tone.

Enma sighed,"Yeah,I haven't used my Awoken form in two what?"

"So what?! You realize you have to use it once a year right?! If you don't,your powers build up and you can't control them! Do you know how much trouble you're in?!"Nurarihyon screamed.

"Yes,I'm very 's just...the last time I used my Awoken powers...I couldn't control scared me to death,but now...who knows what I'll do when I regain my Awoken form again..."Enma replied.

"Well guess who's fault it is for waiting!"Nurarihyon nagged.

Enma gave Nurarihyon a cold stare,"I know...my time is up.I will turn into my Awoken form soon and I know I will do something ...when I unleash my Awoken powers...make sure that you warn everyone and get prepared for what's coming."

"Enma...I can't believe you waited and now you have to face the consequences!"Nurarihyon shouted.

"I know...and I can't control myself when I'm in my Awoken 's when I unleash my sinister plans and take action.I have a feeling that you'll need a lot of help defeating me...when I...turn into...my...Awoken form-"Enma fell to the ground.

"Enma!"Nurarihyon panicked.

"Stay back! I think it's time!"Enma exclaimed.

Enma formed a dark aura around him and rose up from the ground.

He transformed into Enma Awoken.

Nurarihyon backed away slowly,"Enma...are you alright?"

"I'm just fine..."Enma Awoken smiled evilly and got closer to Nurarihyon.

"Enma,you don't have to do this!"Nurarihyon exclaimed.

Enma grabbed Nurarihyon and slammed him to the ground.

Nurarihyon created a force field and turned into Nurarishin.

"You leave me no choice but to fight you!"Nurarishin shouted.

He grabbed his sword and ran into Enma Awoken.

Enma Awoken grabbed his sword as well and fought back.

They continued to fight with their swords.

"Say your prayers!"Enma Awoken yelled.

He lifted his sword into the air,but he froze as he felt something.

He looked down to see that Nurarishin stabbed Enma Awoken in the gut with his sword.

Enma Awoken dropped his sword and titled his head down.

He started laughing and raised his head up and chuckled maniacally.

"You fool! I'm invincible!"Enma Awoken grabbed Nurarishin's sword and stabbed him in the gut.

Nurarishin fell to the ground and ripped the sword from his gut,but unlike Enma Awoken,he was bleeding from his injury.

"Damn it! What is wrong with you?!"Nurarishin yelled.

Enma Awoken gave him an evil stare,"Nothing at all.I'm going to brainwash some victims and then they will become my slaves as I take over both human and Yokai worlds! And no one can stop me!"

"Not on my watch! I will stop you Enma,I swear it!"Nurarishin shouted,as he started to run.

Enma Awoken shot flames at Nurarishin,while he dodged it.

Nurarishin went to the entrance,as he picked up Inumaro and Nekokiyo in his arms.

"What are you doing?!"Inumaro questioned.

"What's going on?!"Nekokiyo added.

Nurarishin replied,"No time to ask! Enma is in his Awoken form and has no control over his powers! We have to get help!"

Nurarishin ran out of the palace and stopped to see that the palace had a dark aura around it.

"We're going to need a lot of help with this..."Nurarishin said in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Later,Inaho was walking in the was worried about Keita and his unusual thoughts were interrupted by someone,"Inaho,are you ok?"

Inaho saw Kanami in front of her with Koalanyan.

"Oh,hey Kanami.I'm are you doing here? Don't you have ballet practice?"Inaho pondered.

"Not at the moment,I'm on break for rest of the ...I was wondering if you were ok."Kanami looked at Inaho,concerned.

"It's just...Keita's been acting he did two years ago."Inaho replied.

"Really...?"Kanami saw something and went towards it,"No...not again."

Inaho asked,"What is it?"

"There's a dark force messing with those Yokai."Kanami pointed to the Yokai who were in a circle.

"Oh no...even Mao is over there looking at them,but...with Dorothy?"Inaho was confused about why Dorothy was with Mao.

She went towards them as Kanami followed her.

"Hey,why are you with Mao?"Inaho asked.

Dorothy and Mao turned around and were a bit startled.

"You scared ...we're trying to figure out what's going on with these Yokai."Dorothy stated.

Inaho questioned,"But why are you with Mao?"

"She thought I shouldn't do this alone."Mao sighed.

"And I have nothing better to do."Dorothy smiled.

"Um... we help?"Inaho asked,awkwardly.

Mao said,"We'll be fine.I think I'm ok with just Dorothy and I."

"I knew it! You want Dorothy to yourself!"

Everyone turned to see Mac,who was furious.

"Mac,we're just investigating Yokai."Dorothy said.

"Yeah right,Mao just wants 't you Mao?!"Mac shouted.

"What...? She just offered to help me."Mao mumbled.

Mao smirked,"Really? You usually want to be alone.I say that you're letting Dorothy help,because you have the hots for her!"

"Mac,that's enough! What we're doing is important! Just go home!"Dorothy blushed madly.

"Fine, if I care."Mac left as Inaho and Kanami followed him.

Dorothy sighed,"Sorry about my brother,he's overprotective."

"It's ok.I'm just glad you're here to help."Mao replied.

"One more thing,do you really like me that way?"Dorothy asked.

"I don't know...I guess."Mao blushed and then shrugged it off.

Mac as rushing towards home as Inaho and Kanami tried to catch up with him.

"Mac,wait! I have to tell you something!"Inaho yelled.

"What?!"Mac shouted back.

Inaho replied,"It's Keita,he's acting strange again."

"I'm afraid to say that he has darkness inside of him again."Kanami said.

"Well,who's this?"Mac asked,staring at Kanami.

"This is Kanami,one of Keita's ?"Inaho got annoyed.

Mac said,"Aren't you that girl who had darkness inside or something like that?"

"Yes,it was wasn't my fault to begin with."Kanami sighed.

"So,you were able to change reality?"Mac said in awe.

"Actually,that was him."Kanami gestured at Koalanyan.

Mac looked at Koalanyan in disbelief,"Really? That's disappointing."

"Meanie!"Koalanyan shouted.

"Koalanyan can talk?!"Inaho was shocked.

"He's been learning to speak the normal language,so yes."Kanami stated.

"Interesting."Mac said,still curious about Koalanyan.

"Mean."Koalanyan stuck his tongue out.

"Hey,I'm not-"Mac got cut off by Inaho,"So,will you guys meet up with me again? I'm worried that something will happen to Keita."

They both nodded their heads yes.

"Ok,see ya!"Inaho left.

"So, 's a nice name."Mac said.

"Nice try Romeo." Kanami teased as she stuck his tongue out in unison.

"Aw man..."Mac sighed.

In the Yokai World,Nuraihyon was searching for help to defeat Enma.

"I finally regained my normal form."Nuraihyon stated.

"Aw,but it was fun seeing you blonde."Nekokiyo whined.

"Yeah,that could be a new statement for you."Inumaro added.

Nuraihyon shouted,"Shut it!"

They moved on and saw a familiar building.

"Great,I guess we have no choice but to get help from here."Nuraihyon sighed.

They went in and was greeted by a familiar face,"Nuraihyon? Why are you here? The Busters headquarters would be the last place I would expect you to visit."It was Fubuki-hime,she seemed serious.

"Sorry,but...it's Enma."Nuraihyon replied.

"A mission from Enma?! This is big news!"Captain Bully chimed in.

"No,it's not a turned into his Awoken form and plans to take over both Yokai and human worlds!"Nuraihyon protested.

"What?! Has he gone insane?!"Captain Bully yelled.

Nuraihyon took a deep breath and sighed,"No,he can't control himself in his Awoken waited too long and now it's too late.I'm here to get help from you guys."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"Fubuki-hime questioned.

"I want you to gather as many recruits as you can,so we can stop Enma before it's too late.I suggest that you two spilt up to cover more ground." Nuraihyon answered.

"What about you? Aren't you going to pitch in?"Captain Bully complained.

"Yes,I'm going to get help from the human ...let's go and stop Enma."Nuraihyon demanded.

"Alright! Now this is what I call a mission!"Captain Bully cheered.

"This is going to be a long week."Fubuki-hime groaned in annoyance.

They made their separate ways to look for more people to join forces to stop Enma from doing his plans.

Back in the human world,Tomnyan was wandering around the neighborhood.

"I wonder what Jerry's been up 's been awfully quiet."Tomnyan pondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shadow that passed by him.

"What was that?"Tomnyan questioned.

The shadow passed by behind him,which made Tomnyan turn around.

He turned again to see the shadow passing by him.

"Is someone following me?"Tomnyan asked himself.

Tomnyan wondered as the shadow snuck up behind him.

As the shadow was about to strike,someone shouted,"Watch out!"

They shoved Tomnyan out of the way as the shadow attacked.

Tomnyan fell to the ground and groaned,"What was that for-"

He paused as he saw someone attacking the shadow.

It was a cat Yokai,she was yellow like Tomnyan but she was dressed like a witch.

The shadow rammed towards Tomnyan,the Yokai yelled,"Not on my watch!"

She used her wand and shot magic from magic hit the shadow and caused it to disappear.

She helped Tomnyan up and asked,"Are you ok?"

"Yeah,but...why did you help me?" Tomnyan asked.

"Let me introduce myself.I'm Nyanmajo,a magical cat Yokai.I'm part of a group that stops dark Yokai who try to harm the innocent."Nyanmajo stated.

"And I'm to meet ya!"Tomnyan shook hands with Nyanmajo.

"For some reason,that shadow was targeting you.I'm not sure why,but...I saw it earlier today and it seemed to not bother anyone until now."Nyanmajo was concerned.

"Huh,that's weird.I don't know any shadows."Tomnyan said in confusion.

"It might have plans involving you.I don't know why it would pick you as it's victim,but there must be a reason."Nyanmajo was thinking as Tomnyan smiled at her.

"What?"Nyanmajo replied,looking puzzled.

"Well...it's just I wanted to thank you for saving me.I was almost done for." Tomnyan blushed in embarrassment.

"That's what I'm here of saving,I recommend you to watch out for that shadow it tries to attack someone else,stop it for me,ok?" Nyanmajo commanded.

"Ok,I'll try." Tomnyan laughed nervously.

"This is serious,the Yokai and human worlds are in be careful." Nyanmajo was leaving and turned back to Tomnyan,"Just be careful,ok?"

She left as Tomnyan just stood there.

"She cares for me." Tomnyan sighed lovingly.

He snapped out of it and shook his head,"Get it together Tom,everyone is in danger and I have to warn them!"

Tomnyan gathered his thoughts and rushed home.

The next day,Kyubii was looking across the Yokai was prepared for any danger that could come,but as for his cousin,that was a different story.

He looked at his cousin in annoyance,who was texting on her phone.

"Kontan,what are you doing?!"Kyubii nagged.

"I'm texting."Kontan replied.

"Put that phone down! Are you aware of the Yokai world's current state?!"Kyubii questioned.

"Yeah,but...who cares?"Kontan looked up at Kyubii.

"The Yokai world is in danger! We could lose everything if we don't do something!"Kyubii panicked.

"Then do something about it."Kontan replied.

"I can't without help! That's where you come in.I need to teach you about your powers."Kyubii stated.

"Why? Can't you just get your friend Orochi to help?"Kontan looked annoyed.

Kyubii was even more annoyed,"Yes,but I need as much help as I can! Just listen to me!"

"Alright,go for it."Kontan sighed.

"Ok,first you know how to control fire?"Kyubii asked.

"You mean like this?"Kontan formed a flame in her hand.

"How did you-nevermind ,next thing,you need to use your skills."Kyubii replied.

"But isn't this a skill?"Kontan sighed in annoyance.

"No,that's just making move on and-"Kyubii was cut off by Kontan,who went back to texting,"That's of this power stuff is too tiring."

"You can't quit on me! Are you even listening?!"Kyubii protested.

He noticed Kontan was ignoring him and sighed,"I can't believe I'm saying this,but...I need help."

Kyubii looked through his contacts on his phone and smirked,"This should straighten her out."


	4. Chapter 4

Later,Emi was walking around the neighborhood.

She looked at the addresses and finally found the one she was looking for.

Emi knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Jerry.

"Oh,Emi...what are you doing here?"Jerry asked nervously.

"I thought I would come by and tell you that this watch made my life so much better."Emi replied in glee.

"That's great! I have a friend I want you to meet!"Jerry replied.

He ran off and came back with Tomnyan.

"Jerry,what are you-"Tomnyan paused and looked at Emi.

"Emi,this is ,this is Emi."Jerry introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Tom! You remind me of someone...but..."Emi pondered.

Tomnyan whispered to Jerry,"So that's the girl who Whisper gave a watch to? Are you crazy?!"

"No,I thought she would like it."Jerry said.

"You realize that she'll die right? You know what that watch does when someone wears it."Tomnyan protested.

"Well...I think she'll be fine."Jerry ignored Tomnyan and spoke to Emi,"And by the way,I want you to have Tomnyan's medal!"

Jerry handed Emi Tomnyan's medal.

"But we just met!" Tomnyan complained.

"Don't worry,Emi's nice."Jerry stated.

"Thank you,I'm really flattered."Emi blushed.

Jerry whispered to Emi,"One more thing,just watch out for anything weird."

"Why?"Emi asked.

"Well...weird things happen after you put on that watch."Jerry added.

"Um...ok.I guess I'll see you later."Emi waved at Jerry.

"Ok,bye!"Jerry waved back as she left.

Jerry turned to see Tomnyan staring at him angrily.

"I hope you're happy with 's going to die."Tomnyan said harshly.

"Come on,it's not a big 'll just turn into a Yokai or something."Jerry shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say,once you turn into a Yokai,nothing is the same anymore." Tomnyan replied.

Next day,Kanami met up with Inaho and was invited by them.

"Hey guys."Kanami greeted.

"Hey,what's going on?"Keita replied.

"Wait...where is everyone else?"Kanami asked.

Inaho sighed,"We couldn't find Jerry because we have no idea where he is."

"Fumi and Yuto are too busy focusing on school,but I think they're lying just to spend time with each other."Mac added in annoyance.

"Great.I guess it's just us."Kanami sighed.

"What is this about?"Keita questioned.

"The Yokai world is in danger according to have also been acting strange and Inaho told me that she's worried about your behavior."Kanami stated.

"Great,you guys know too?"Keita complained.

"You knew about the Yokai world's situation?"Mac panicked.

"Kind of,Fuyunyan warned me."Keita said.

"Fuyunyan's back?!"Inaho gasped.

"Yeah,but...he told me I was in danger."Keita replied.

"Duh,of course you are!"Mac added.

"But...there's one more thing." Keita said in grief.

Nearby,Usapyon was walking with Jibanyan.

"Inaho told me that we had to meet up for something important."Usapyon stated.

"But...why am I the only one here?"Jibanyan asked.

"I told you that I couldn't find Tomnyan and you told me that Whisper was out and...I have no idea where anyone else is."Usapyon groaned in annoyance.

"But I still don't get why we have to go."Jibanyan pouted.

"We're almost here anyways."Usapyon said.

They finally saw the others,but something was wrong.

"Wait...I'm in danger?"Inaho questioned in disbelief.

"Yes,I don't know why,but...stay away from the Yokai 's the only thing that Fuyunyan knows."Keita said with concern.

Shadows appeared behind Inaho and formed a dark aura around them,only Mac noticed it since his amulet let him see everything invisible besides Yokai,unlike the Yokai Watch.

"Guys..."Mac replied.

Inaho's eye color turned bright blue and looked at Mac,"Shut up Mac! If you believe in what Keita just said,then you're wrong!"

Keita's eyes glowed and responded,"You should believe it! Fuyunyan isn't wrong! You're wrong!"

"I'm wrong?! I thought you told me I was always right!"Inaho yelled.

"I only said that to make you like me!" Keita shouted.

"Guys,listen-"Kanami got cut off by Keita,"You stay out of this! Your depression will just make things worse!"

"Hey! Take that back!"Mac protested.

Usapyon and Jibanyan were a bit confused about what was going on.

They got closer to them.

"We should see what's going on."Usapyon suggested.

"But...Keita's scary when he's angry."Jibanyan replied nervously.

Usapyon patted Jibanyan on the shoulder and replied,"Jibanyan,honey,there's no anger scarier than me handle it."

Usapyon went towards them as Jibanyan followed,in an awkward way.

"Hey,what's going on?"Usapyon demanded on answer.

"Oh,look who it is,did you gather everyone to meet with us?"Inaho smirked.

"No,just Jibanyan...everyone else was busy."Usapyon replied.

"Really? I knew I shouldn't count on you."Inaho said mockingly.

"What?!" Usapyon exclaimed.

"Keita...why are you angry?" Jibanyan asked.

Keita stared at Jibanyan coldly,"It's just that the only person Usapyon was able to get to meet up with us is you.A good for nothing lazy Yokai."

"Hey! I'm not-"Jibanyan got cut off by Keita,"You're so lazy,that you haven't even evolved yet or in the middle of ! You're not even lazy,you're just a baby."

"No I'm not!"Jibanyan complained.

"Evolve then."Keita grinned evilly.

"I..."Jibanyan paused and looked down.

"Keita,why do you bother summoning him? He's useless."Inaho teased.

"You guys are taking it to far!"Usapyon shouted.

"And you don't do much either,faker."Inaho added.

"Faker?! Why you-"Usapyon shot lasers from his gun and this made the shadows disappear.

Inaho and Keita went back to normal and were confused.

"We're leaving! Come on Jibanyan." Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan by the paw and left.

"What just happened?"Keita asked.

"You don't remember?"Mac replied.

"No."Inaho added.

"I can't stand this negativity,I'm going."Kanami clinched her fists and left.

"Why is she leaving?"Inaho pondered.

"Because you guys were jerks!"Mac yelled as he left in a different direction.

Keita and Inaho stood there dumbfounded.

Kanami walked ,she saw something pass by turned around as it passed by her turned one last time to see a figure in front of her.

It was tall and dark and she couldn't tell what it was.

"Kanami..."The figure spoke.

"How do you know my name?!"Kanami questioned.

"Take this."The figure had a watch in its hand.

"That watch...the Yokai Watch Ghoul!"Kanami exclaimed.

"Take it."The figure got closer to her.

"No! I'm not taking it! It's dangerous!"Kanami protested.

The figure swarmed around her and pinned her to the ground.

"Put it on."The figure said.

"No! I won't let you!"Kanami shouted.

The figure forcefully wrapped the watch around Kanami's wrist.

Kanami screamed,"Aaahhhh!"

Later,Hughley was at a lab looking further into his research.

"I can't believe that Daimon is in charge of this should've been me.I know just as much about Yokai as she does.I think..."Hughley pondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shadow that caught his eye.

He turned around,but it was only evidence was on a carefully investigated it and got close enough to see that there was a watch on the desk.

"Is that what I think it is...?"Hughley questioned.

He picked up the watch and studied it.

"It is...but...it's I should keep it."Hughley looked at the watch and felt guilty for taking something that wasn't his.

"No...I can't."Hughley sighed.

He put it down,but it started to made him remember something.

"Maybe...I could see him might be my only chance."Hughley picked the watch back up and put it hid it under his sleeve.

"No one should know about this."Hughley said under his breath.

Hughley left the lab,wondering if he could find his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Nyanmajo was with her friend, convinced Hanako to form a team with her to stop the dark force.

"I'm so glad that we're working together!"Nyanmajo smiled.

"Yeah,ever since I started to evolve,I got stuck in the middle of evolution and now my reputation in the fashion industry is least I have time to do better things."Hanako sighed.

"What's wrong with evolution? I think you look cool!"Nyanmajo exclaimed.

"It's just...since I'm in the middle of it,I can't tell if I'm still Hanako or if I'm supposed to be Noroino I started evolving,everyone started to treat me like an outcast and it forced me to quit."Hanako replied sadly.

"They're just is part of life."Nyanmajo stated.

Hanako pondered,"But aside from that,I don't get why we're here in the Yokai World.I thought we were helping out in the human world."

"That's because we're meeting our newest team mate we'll go back and stop those Yokai." Nyanmajo said.

They heard someone,"Hello?"

They turned to see a pink cat Yokai.

"Sailornyan,there you are! This is Hanako." Nyanmajo gestured to Hanako.

Then she gestured to Sailornyan,"And this is go way back."

"Oh,nice to meet you."Hanako greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too! I can't wait to fight Yokai with you!"Sailornyan cheered.

Something about Sailornyan made Hanako feel surprisingly happy.

"Now that you guys met,let's go back to the human world." Nyanmajo demanded.

Nyanmajo wondered grabbed Hanako's hand and lead the way.

"Come on Hanako! This will be fun!"Sailornyan said with glee.

"Yeah...right." Hanako blushed and tried to ignore her strange feelings.

Somewhere near by,Shogunyan was waiting on waited until he saw was his brother,Last Shogunyan.

"Ha ha! I'm last!"Last Shogunyan exclaimed.

"That's great brother,but we have important things to discuss."Shogunyan said.

"Like how which one of us evolved first?"Last Shogunyan asked.

"No,it's-"Shogunyan got cut off by Last Shogunyan,"Tell me,when did you fully evolve?"

"Last year I suppose."Shogunyan replied.

"I fully evolved a month ago,so that means I'm last! Yes!"Last Shogunyan shouted.

"That's something not to be proud of."Shogunyan sighed.

"Now,let's fight to see who is the strongest!"Last Shogunyan said.

"We have different things to talk ab-"Shogunyan got cut off again by Last Shogunyan pointing his sword in Shogunyan's face.

"If this is the only way to get you to talk,then so be it." Shogunyan swung his sword towards Last Shogunyan.

They both swung their swords,colliding with each hit.

Last Shogunyan ran towards Shogunyan with his sword held high.

He knocked Shogunyan in the head,who swung his sword back.

Shogunyan tackled Last Shogunyan to the ground.

"So,are you done yet?" Shogunyan questioned.

"No! I wasn't the last one standing!"Last Shogunyan yelled.

He got up and stabbed himself with the sword.

"My ancestors will never forgive me."Last Shogunyan said,with the sword sticking through his body,in the most awkward way possible.

"Now,may we talk?" Shogunyan asked,being annoyed.

Minutes later,Shogunyan explained the current situation of the Yokai World.

"And there's one more thing,we have to go back to the human world." Shogunyan said.

"Are you crazy?! The Yokai World is falling apart!"Last Shogunyan panicked.

"So is the human world.I've been informed by Fuyunyan that our grandsons are in is coming for them." Shogunyan gave Last Shogunyan a serious stare.

"That's even worse! We have to help them! Let's go! But...you go first."Last Shogunyan replied.

"Of course." Shogunyan groaned.

They made their way to the human world to tell their grandsons the danger that lays ahead of them.

The next day,Fuyunyan gathered all the watchers to discuss the current state of the Yokai and human worlds.

"I'm glad that everyone is here.I must inform you about s-"Fuyunyan was interrupted by Jerry,"You look like Superman!"

"Have you been working out?"Tomnyan asked.

"Or he's been taking ster-"Mac added before getting punched by Yuto.

Funyunyan sighed,"Guys,I just fully 's a normal thing that Yokai go any of you guys checked your Yokai forms with your watches recently?"

Every watcher with a Yokai form turned into Yokai with their watches.

"Ah,so you all seem to be in the middle of evolving,that's good."Fuyunyan looked at Whisper and Tomnyan,"And you guys seem to be in the middle of evolution as well."

"And you just started to evolve,right?"Fuyunyan looked at Usapyon,who groaned in annoyance,"Sadly,yes."

Fuyunyan looked at Jibanyan and Koalanyan,"And for the ones who haven't evolved yet,it will be is different for everyone and it's slower for others."

Fuyunyan looked back at everyone,"But,I think we'll be fine with everyone who has should be enough to stop En-I mean the dark force that lays ahead."

"Wait,I feel like you're hiding something."Keita said.

"No,it's nothing."Fuyunyan replied nervously.

"Are you sure? It seems like there's something wrong."Fumi chimed in.

"It's just...there's a lot going on and I can't reveal it all at once." Fuyunyan sighed.

"So,you're hiding something after all."Yuto added.

"Please,I just wanted to tell all of you to watch out for anything strange and to fight if anything tries to harm you." Fuyunyan stated.

"But Fuyunyan..."Inaho mumbled.

"Just go.I'll see you all again very soon."Fuyunyan demanded.

The watchers left with their Yokai friends.

Kanami stayed with Koalanyan,while Fuyunyan was facing the other way,unaware of their presence.

"I couldn't tell them that Enma is behind all of Awoken form is too strong to need more time to find more recruits." Fuyunyan said under his breath.

"I knew there was more to this." Fuyunyan turned around to see Kanami.

"Oh,it's ...keep it heard nothing." Fuyunyan begged.

"Why?"Koalanyan asked.

"Yes,why would you keep this from us?We should do something before it's too late."Kanami added.

"Did you hear me? I said it's too much for us to handle right keep it to ...watch out." Fuyunyan replied.

"Alright,but if something major happens,I'll warn everyone about Enma's scene."Kanami left with Koalanyan.

"I have got to stop saying stuff out loud." Fuyunyan sighed.

The following evening,Emi was on her way home.A figure appeared and she was surprised.

She got closer until the figure turned around.

It grinned evilly and greeted,"Hello 's a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you...?"Emi questioned.

"I'm you care to come with me?"Okure greeted.

"Why? Did Whisper tell you to meet me?"Emi asked.

"Ah yes,he me and I'll give you my medal."Okure lied.

"Um...ok."Emi replied.

Before she grabbed Okure's hand,something rammed him to the ground.

Emi seen that it was some kind of robot,it turned and shouted,"Stay away from him! It's a trap!"

"What?"Emi was stunned,wondering what she got herself into.

"No,he's with me."Okure insisted.

The robot got in front of Emi and yelled,"No! He's inspirited! See the dark aura around him?"

Emi noticed the dark colors surrounding Okure's body.

"Oh for hell's sake! Move out of the way so I can kill her!"Okure swung his scythe at them.

The robot lifted Emi up and flew away with her.

Okure found them and swung his scythe at them again.

They ran off until the robot made itself and Emi turn invisible.

Okure looked around and screamed,"Damn it! Are you kidding me?! I had one job and I couldn't do it right! Forgive me Enma!"

Okure disappeared.

The robot turned itself and Emi visible again.

"Why did he want to kill me?"Emi questioned.

"Because,you have that 's the Yokai Watch you wear it,you'll 's power is to turn you back into a human and into a you haven't died yet,then...he's after you."The robot stated.

"I didn't know that this watch would cause me so much you for saving me."Emi replied.

"It's not over was clearly ,he won't stop until he kills my medal and summon me if he comes back."The robot said.

"You're a Yokai? You don't look like one."Emi pondered and read the medal,"Robonyan Xtreme."

"That's my name,but you can call me Robonyan X,for short."Robonyan X responded.

"Ok,bye."Emi waved at Robonyan X,who replied,"I'll be back!"

He left as Emi started to worry about the consequences that she was going to face.

At Inaho's apartment,she was reading a letter she mysteriously received.

"What does it say?"Usapyon asked.

"Enma wants to meet me at his palace.I wonder why."Inaho wondered.

"Maybe,he wants to give you a new watch or something?"Usapyon suggested.

"Yeah! I'm going to go!"Inaho cheered.

"Let's go then."Usapyon replied.

Inaho stopped Usapyon,"But the letter says I have to go alone,no matter what."

"That's odd,but if that's what Enma wants,then go ahead."Usapyon said.

Inaho opened the front door,but was surprised to see Keita.

"Keita,what are doing here?"Inaho asked.

"I was worried about you."Keita replied.

"Aw,did you miss me?"Inaho teased.

"No...it's just...I'm watching out for you."Keita blushed.

"I'm sorry,but Enma wants to meet up with me." Inaho said.

"Why?"Keita questioned,being concerned.

"I don't know,but he said I should go !" Inaho went off.

Keita secretly followed her.

They eventually got to Enma's palace.

As Inaho went inside,Keita snuck in.

"Enma,are you here?" Inaho asked.

"I'm right here."Enma replied.

Inaho turned to see Enma,but he looked different.

"Hey,did you evolve or something? You look odd."Inaho said.

"You could say that,now come closer to me."Enma demanded.

Inaho suddenly felt strange and had a dark aura around her.

"Hey,what are you doing?!"Inaho panicked.

"Silly mortal,I'm going to inspirit you."Enma smiled evilly.

"What?!" Inaho exclaimed.

Enma's aura dragged her by force as she screamed out,"Help!"

"You will feel my power! Come forth!"Enma shouted.

Keita was this really happening?

Inaho screamed as the aura forced her closer to Enma.

She screamed again as Enma stabbed her with his sword,

Blood ran down from her eyes and this traumatized Keita,who was on the verge of tears.

His dream was was freakin real.

He watched helplessly as Enma,or if that was him,possessed Inaho.

Keita couldn't tell if that Enma due to his similar appearance,but he had white hair and a third eye.

Keita backed away as he saw Inaho transform into a completely different person.

"Now,you will obey me and do as I is your dark form and may only use it if you must."Enma exclaimed

"Yes master."The person who was supposedly Inaho responded.

Enma turned the person back into Inaho,but she had a dark aura around her and her eyes glowed a bright blue.

"Now,go back to the human world and gather more minions for me."Enma commanded,

"Yes master."Inaho smiled sinisterly and went back home.

Keita couldn't believe his dream was real and what Fuyunyan said was true.

He knew that they were screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning-If you can't stand suicide,you might want to skip this ,let me know if I should change the rating of this 's better to be safe than sorry.)

The following night,Keita met up with everyone at the park.

It was late and everyone was sort of mad at Keita for getting them to meet up at an unreasonable time.

"Keita,you sent me a text message saying that this was important and it would effect our is it?"Inaho said,in a annoyed tone.

"She's right,why would you want us to meet up this late at night?"Yuto questioned.

"Yeah,what's so important that you had to get us out here in the middle of midnight?"Mac added.

"Ok,look.I know it's late-"Keita was cut off by Jibanyan,who yawned,"Yeah it's late,why did I have to come? You know it's way past my bedtime."

"Just listen to him,maybe it is important.I mean,Fuyunyan would've not returned for no reason,right?"Whisper said.

"Finally,for once,I have someone on my you Whisper."Keita replied.

"If that superman dude was right about the world being in danger,then we should listen to what Keita has to say."Jerry stated.

"Wow Jerry,that was...actually smart of you to say."Tomnyan exclaimed.

Keita continued,"Ok,I just wanted to say that I went to Enma's palace today."

Inaho's eyes glowed and started to get a dark aura surrounding her.

"Wait...did you spy on me?! Only I was invited to see Enma!"Inaho nagged.

"I did,ok? I'm sorry,but...I had to!" Keita replied back.

"I hope you weren't up to something,since you know...you and Inaho have a thing going on."Usapyon gave Keita a death stare,

"No,it's not that! Is it weird that Inaho was the only one invited? And Enma looked totally different!" Keita carried on.

"Now that you mention it,that's really weird."Fumi pondered.

"What did you see at Enma's?"Kanami questioned.

"Well...that's the thing I wanted to talk about." Keita replied nervously.

"You saw nothing!" Inaho snapped.

"You're possessed...by Enma." Keita mumbled.

There was a silence,until everyone bursted out laughing.

"Out of all things I've heard from you,this is ridiculous!"Fumi laughed.

"The Enma,who likes both Yokai and humans,possessing someone? That's rich!"Mac chuckled.

"Even I'm not dumb enough to believe that!"Jerry added.

"It was just like my dream! My dream was real!" Keita exclaimed.

"You should just stop trying happened and that's final." Inaho smirked.

Mac groaned,"You wasted our time for this? I'm going."

"I'm leaving too."Yuto said.

"I'll come with you."Fumi replied.

Everyone started to leave.

"Come on you guys! Jerry? Whisper?" Keita panicked.

"I did believe you until you said Enma possessed somebody."Jerry responded.

"I want to believe you,but...I don't know anymore."Whisper sighed,as he picked up Jibanyan,"And I think Jibanyan fell asleep,so I have to take him back home to bed."

"Aw come on!" Keita followed them as everyone was leaving.

Inaho stood there,glaring at was interrupted by Usapyon.

"Hey,are you coming?"Usapyon asked.

"You can go on,I'll catch up."Inaho replied.

Usapyon left and Inaho eyes glowed once more and smiled,"I know you're still there."

Inaho turned around to see Kanami and Koalanyan.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Inaho questioned.

"I was afraid no one would believe me."Kanami replied.

"Of course they wouldn' would they believe a depressed person like you?" Inaho mocked.

"I know it's not you saying 's the dark aura surrounding you."Kanami stated.

"Heh,you think you're so smart and more superior than everyone." Inaho grinned devilishly.

"That's not true! We will stop you!"Kanami shouted.

"Well...I hope you're prepared for what will happen all,you're just a low life that has no 're dancing is terrible." Inaho teased.

Kanami froze as Inaho started to she left,Kanami stood there silently.

"She's right,I'm not talented..."Kanami mumbled.

"No!"Koalanyan replied.

"Please...don't say know it's true." Kanami started to cry.

"Kanami?"Koalanyan was concerned.

He saw a shadow appear and it formed a dark aura around Kanami.

The shadow formed into Okure.

He forced her to take a knife out of her pocket and slowly raise it up against her chest.

"Kanami!"Koalanyan cried.

"It's too late! She has nothing to live for! Do it now! Kill yourself!"Okure yelled.

Kanami lifted the knife up and stabbed herself in the chest by Okure's force.

Everything faded to black.

Suddenly,Kanami woke up,unaware of what was morning and she was in the same place as last night when she met up with everyone.

The only thing she saw was Koalanyan looking at her.

He hugged her and cried.

"What's wrong?" Kanami asked.

"You died!"Koalanyan sobbed.

"What?! Did...Okure get to me?" Kanami pondered.

"Yeah..."Koalanyan replied.

Kanami got up from the ground and realized she was looked at her reflection in a water puddle.

She realized that she wasn't human anymore,but instead,a Yokai.

She felt something in her was a medal with her Yokai form on it.

"Hakucho.I guess that's my Yokai name..." Kanami looked at the watch and pressed a button on its side.

She turned back into a human.

"Koalanyan,can you tell me what happened?" Kanami asked.

Koalanyan tried his best to explain what happened with his limited vocabulary.

"That explains everything...I have got to stop carrying this knife..." Kanami sighed as she went home with Koalanyan.

Later that day,Kanami left Koalanyan alone to try and figure out how to fix her current situation.

He heard someone walking towards him.

It was Inaho,but she had a blank expression.

"You!"Koalanyan yelled.

Inaho gave him a cold stare,"You weren't supposed to witness that ,you'll have to pay the price for intruding my master's plans."

Koalanyan started to run,but Inaho caught up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Look at me."Inaho demanded.

Koalanyan looked into Inaho's eyes as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Now,you will obey me and do as I calm and act normal,unless if you're commanded otherwise." Inaho said.

Koalanyan's eyes glowed and smiled evilly,"Yes...master..."

" 't screw this up." Inaho dropped Koalanyan to the ground and he watched as Inaho left.

He was mindless and brain dead by Inaho's possession.

Meanwhile,Hughley was still working on his noticed that one of the coworkers was new.

He approached them and they turned around to face him.

"Are you new here?"Hughley asked.

"Yes,my name is Mitsunari.I just started working here."Mitsunari replied.

"I don't know much about history,but would you happen to be related Mitsunari Ishida by chance? You look so much like him."Hughley pondered.

Mitsunari was annoyed by the fact that he was actually Mitsunari Ishida himself,but kept quiet.

"Yes...he's my ancestor."Mitsunari lied while gritting his teeth.

"Well then,it's a pleasure working with you."Hughley said.

As Hughley walked away,Mitsunari noticed that he had a watch on his wrist.

He got closer and saw a glimpse of knew it was a Yokai Watch Ghoul.

Mitsunari left and turned back into his Yokai form,Senshi.

Later,he met up with Whisper.

"I haven't seen you in awhile,how has it been?"Whisper greeted.

"There is no time for when I said I was going to work in a human disguise at the science center? Well,it seems like some of the employees are researching Yokai and their unusual behavior."Senshi responded.

"So,you know about the Yokai and human worlds being in danger?" Whisper replied.

"Yes,I do,but...I can't figure out who's behind all of this.I also think they have plans with an employee at the science center,because...they have a Yokai Watch Ghoul."Senshi gave Whisper a serious stare.

"What?! But how?! We have to help them before they die-Oh no..."Whisper paused.

"What is it?"Senshi questioned.

"I just remembered that I gave someone a watch too.I never told them that they would die if they wore it."Whisper replied,regretfully.

"Are you insane?! Why would you do that?!"Senshi yelled.

"Well...she seemed excited about it and...found out about it by mistake.I just wanted to help!" Whisper panicked.

"Great,now we have two people to watch out for."Senshi sighed.

"But...who else has a watch anyways?" Whisper wondered.

"His name is 's been working at the science center for quiet some time."Senshi replied.

"Hughley...why does that sound familiar?" Whisper questioned himself.

"There's no time,we have to warn the other person about the watch."Senshi demanded.

They went to go find them and eventually came across them minutes later.

"Emi!" Whisper shouted.

"Whisper?"Emi responded.

"I have to tell you something important! About the watch-"Whisper got cut off by Emi,"You didn't tell me that I would have to die from it."

"Eh...? How did you know...?" Whisper was shocked.

"A Yokai saved me from someone named 's after me and wants to kill me."Emi replied.

"Oh god,what have I done?! I'm such an idiot!" Whisper replied in doubt.

"It's not your 'll be ok."Emi said.

"It won't be if you don't want to this if you need help."Senshi gave Emi his medal.

"Who's this?"Emi asked.

"This is my friend 've been friends for...a long time." Whisper laughed.

"There's no time for an introduction,I must take my leave and stop the dark forces." Senshi ran off and disappeared.

"He's something..."Emi mumbled.

"Just watch out,ok? I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." Whisper said,sadly.

"It's ok,I'll be alright,"Emi smiled.

"I hope so..."Whisper looked at Emi in grief as she left to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Whisper rushed to find Keita and eventually found him.

"Keita,I need to tell something! About the watch-"Whisper got cut off by Keita,"Do you mind? Mao was talking to me."

"This is not the time to talk with your friends!"Whisper nagged.

"I was telling Keita that Fuyunyan informed me that Inaho is possessed by Enma."Mao replied.

"Oh my god...you were right! Now I feel like idiot even more!"Whisper exclaimed.

"You finally get it...but...we still need to figure out what to do."Keita said.

"I know what you should do."They heard a voice and they turned to see Nuraihyon.

"I bet you're behind all of this!"Whisper shouted.

"No,he's not."Mao stated.

"Please listen to is in his Awoken turns into it once a year,but he waited two years resulted in him losing control of his powers and now,he's possessed by his own dark can't control himself and he wants to take over both the human and Yokai worlds."Nuraihyon informed them.

"Oh no! This is bad!"Whisper panicked.

"What can we do about it?"Keita asked.

"There was one thing I was taught by my family and that was if a member of the Enma tribe gets possessed and has no control,you have to fight them back with someone else,who is also possessed by a similar power."Mao responded.

"And that means...?"Whisper pondered.

"I might have to possess you guys once more.I'm pretty sure it'll take more than one of us to fight Enma."Nuraihyon stated.

"What?! But if you did that,wouldn't we be evil or something?!"Keita yelled.

"Not was my decision to make you someone possess you,they have the decision to make you good or I did it again,this time,I would make you good."Nuraihyon carried on.

"Alright,let's do it!" Keita exclaimed.

"But...the only problem is that if I can't locate you when you're in possession,the dark powers within you will control you and that will result you to do very terrible things." Nuraihyon said,in a grim tone.

"I'll be 's nothing to worry about." Keita shrugged.

"I hope that you'll be ok with this."Mao replied,nervously.

"I'm me." Keita said.

"I can't believe he said that."Whisper face palmed.

Nuraihyon stabbed his scythe through Keita's chest.

Keita's eyes glowed and had an aura around him.

" 's done."Nuraihyon sighed.

"I don't feel anything different.I have an aura around me,but...I feel normal." Keita was confused.

"That's because when you're possessed to do good,you usually have more control of if you appear to be possessed regardless." Nuraihyon replied.

"If that's the case,me next!"Whisper cheered.

"Not yet,my power can only handle one possession at a time." Nuraihyon said.

"Come on! That's not fair!"Whisper complained.

"I will be back when I'm ready to possess be careful and take control of yourself,Keita," Nuraihyon disappeared.

"I have to go.I have to check on the Yokai and their strange activities."Mao left as Whisper looked at Keita,being jealous of his possession.

"Why is it that the one time I want to be possessed,I don't get it!"Whisper protested.

"Sorry,but...if it's true what Nuraihyon said,then you'll be next." Keita replied.

Meanwhile,Inaho was alone.

She was looking for more victims to possess.

"If I don't get more slaves for Enma soon,he'll send me back to the Yokai world for this! Is it that hard to find an easy target to possess?!"Inaho shouted.

"Keita was right! You are possessed!"Inaho turned around and saw Tomnyan.

Inaho smirked,"Yeah,so what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell everyone and we'll stop you!"Tomnyan yelled.

"Like if anyone would believe 're almost dumb as Jerry."Inaho mocked.

"Take that back! You...um...liar!"Tomnyan replied.

Inaho got closer to Tomnyan and bent down to his eye level,"Now,tell do you obey?"

Her eyes glowed and Tomnyan's eyes glowed in response.

"Listen to me,you're my minion now.I want you to terrorize Yokai who are not effected by the darkness of Enma's ,go."Inaho rose up and Tomnyan responded,"Yes,master.I'll do as you say."

He left to go find some more victims to terrorize.

Inaho laughed," army is complete,"

Later,Nyanmajo was with Hanako and Sailornyan.

They were looking for dark forces and saw a black figure in front of them.

It walked towards them and walked faster until it started dashing at them.

They dodged the figure and Nyanmajo saw the figure,"Tomnyan?"

"Who now?"Sailornyan asked.

"Tomnyan was attacked by some shadows the other must've got to him!"Nyanmajo exclaimed.

"He's clearly possessed."Hanako replied.

"That explains why he looks so different."Nyanmajo stated.

Tomnyan laughed,"Aw,you don't like my new look?"

"Please Tom,snap out of it!"Nyanmajo demanded.

"And by the way,it's not Tom,the name's Meowsanity,Get it? Because I say meow and I'm insane!"Meowsanity laughed maniacally.

"We have to stop him!"Hanako exclaimed.

Meowsanity took out his sharp claws and clawed at them.

They dodged it and fought back.

Nyanmajo used her magic on Meowsanity,who got hit.

"You're feisty.I like it!"Meowsanity chuckled.

"Cut that out!"Nyanmajo hit him with her magic again.

Meowsanity was cornered by them.

They got closer,until he clawed at them and scratched Sailornyan.

"Ow!"Sailornyan cried.

"Sailornyan! Are you ok?!"Hanako panicked.

"It hurts..."Sailornyan responded.

"That's it!"Hanako disappeared and reappeared behind Meowsanity.

He turned to see a scary attacked him,which caused him to ran away and disappear.

The figure turned back to Hanako.

"He got away!"Nyanmajo exclaimed.

"That scary person was you?"Sailornyan questioned.

"Yes,you see,as a classic Yokai,one of my main traits is to scare people.I really didn't want you to see that..."Hanako said shamefully.

"It's saved me and it was pretty cool!"Sailornyan cheered.

"Really?"Hanako blushed.

"I wish I could be that one takes me seriously,because they think I'm cute."Sailornyan complained.

"Thanks,no one has ever said that to me before..."Hanako replied.

"Alright guys,we have to go find him!" Nyanmajo commanded.

They followed Nyanmajo,as she lead the way.

Meanwhile,Kyubii was waiting on someone to arrive.

"What are you doing?"Kontan questioned.

"I'm will be here to straighten you out."Kyubii replied.

"Liar."Kontan mumbled.

"No one calls Kyubii a liar!"Kyubii growled.

"Um,excuse me.I'm here."Kyubii saw Orochi staring at him in confusion.

"Oh...sorry! I'm glad you're here! Please get my cousin to listen to me!"Kyubii said,desperately.

"This is why I came here for? You have got to stop calling me for these kind of things."Orochi sighed.

Orochi went up to Kontan,"Hello Kontan,I'm Orochi.I'm here to teach you about your powers."

"Well,you seem more interesting than do it."Kontan responded.

Kyubii groaned,"She'll listen to him,but not me..."

"Alright,show me what you can do."Orochi demanded.

Kontan shot flames from her hands and went back to texting on her phone.

"Anything else?"Orochi questioned.

"I guess I can do this."Kontan set herself on fire and went back to texting.

Kyubii face palmed in disbelief.

"She's a tough case,isn't she?"Orochi pondered.

"You think?!"Kyubii exclaimed.

"Put your phone down,so I can teach you."Orochi said.

"Why? I already know how to use my powers."Kontan complained.

"You have more potential and more powers hidden inside of you."Orochi replied in a serious tone.

"Don't care."Kontan kept texting.

"Do something!"Kyubii shouted.

"We have to be patient and wait until she's ready."Orochi stated.

Kyubii groaned,"This will take forever!"

Somewhere in the Yokai world,a pair of brothers were wondering around.

"Hey K Jiro.I think we're lost."

"Nah,we're not Yokai world is being possessed,remember?"K Jiro said.

"Oh yeah..."K Koma replied.

K Koma saw a shadow standing in front of them,"Bro,who's that?"

"Um...I don't know."K Jiro said in confusion.

The shadow laughed sinisterly as the KK Bros screamed,"Help!"


	8. Chapter 8

The KK Bros were attacked by a dark seemed familiar once it revealed itself.

"Tomnyan...?"K Jiro spoke.

"Is that you?"K Koma added.

The figure laughed and looked at them,"The name's is no more."

"But... are you doing this?"K Jiro asked.

"Because,my master told me you two seem to not be affected by the darkness,I'm going to make you pay."Meowsanity grinned.

"I thought we were friends!"K Koma exclaimed.

"Not anymore."Meowsanity smirked,"Now say your prayers!"

The KK Bros screamed as Meowsanity was preparing to attack them.

He clawed at them,but was tackled to the ground by a unknown force.

The KK Bros looked to see that a Yokai,similar looking to them,was holding Meowsanity to the ground.

Another Yokai who looked identical to that one appeared behind them.

The Yokai took them by their paws and ran off with them.

The other Yokai was fighting Meowsanity,who got free from the Yokai's grip.

Minutes later,the KK Bros were hiding with the Yokai.

"Who are you?"K Koma questioned.

"My name is Torajiro."Torajiro replied.

"Why was Tom after us?"K Jiro asked.

"He's is controlling him and we have to stop it."Torajiro said.

"What can we do?"K Koma pondered.

"Just go and say brother and I will handle this." Torajiro added.

"That other Yokai was your brother? Wow,you're brothers just like us!"K Koma cheered.

"Yes,I can see go on." Torajiro replied.

"Ok,good luck!"K Jiro said.

"Good luck!"K Koma chimed in.

They waved goodbye as Torajiro went back to his brother.

His brother was fighting Meowsanity.

"So,you came back after two years of disappearing? It's about time you showed up." Meowsanity smiled.

"Are you aware that something is inspiriting you?"The Yokai questioned.

"Maybe...but I'm impressed with how powerful you've become me." Meowsanity gestured a handshake,in which the Yokai refused,"That's not my name anymore! It's Shishikoma!"

Shishikoma smacked Meowsanity's paw away from him.

Meowsanity clawed at him and Shishikoma got hit.

"Brother!"Torajiro rushed towards him,but was also hit by Meowsanity.

As Meowsanity was about the finish them off,he was slashed by a whip.

He turned to see an unfamiliar Yokai,who was holding the whip.

The Yokai continued to whip him and yelled,"Back I say! Back!"

"Who do you think you're messing with? Treating me like some 'll pay!" Meowsanity growled.

He punched at the Yokai,but was tied up by the whip that the Yokai was holding.

Meowsanity fell to the ground,with the Yokai towering him,"Are you going to apologize for your actions?"

"Never!" Meowsanity disappeared.

"Where did he go?! Dang it! I thought I captured one of these mind slaves!"The Yokai said in despair.

"Indy...?"Shishikoma was suprised.

"Yes,it is amazing Indy Jaws!"Indy exclaimed.

"You haven't changed."Shishikoma sighed.

"But you have,I almost didn't recognize you,until I heard your has it been?"Indy said.

"I've been training with my brother for two years."Shishikoma replied.

"Now I see why you've ,brother?!"Indy was in shock.

"Yes,I'm to meet you." Torajiro greeted.

"Great,there's two of you."Indy groaned.

"But the real question is,why are you out here fighting dark Yokai? I thought you retired from your adventures."Shishikoma questioned.

"You see,with the Yokai world falling apart,I couldn't just sit here and let that ,now I'm back at it again and ready for a new adventure!"Indy said,confidently.

"That's nice and all,but don't you think you need help?" Torajiro asked.

"That's where you come in! When I heard you,I knew that I should get the whole gang back together and with your brother,it will be a nice addition!"Indy carried on.

"Ok,but...you know I haven't seen Jibanyan in two years,right? He might not be up to it." Shishikoma sighed.

"Just go and get him.I'll get the ,Scoop and Cindy are out fighting dark Yokai as we speak.I just need to find the other two...wherever they are."Indy was thinking.

"Alright...we'll try and get him to come." Shishikoma said,being regretful.

"I wish you luck on your away!"Indy ran off as the brothers were not impressed by his stunt.

Later,Keita heard a knock at the opened it and was surprised to see Komasan and Komajiro,or at least he thought it was them.

"Komasan...? Komajiro...?"Keita was a bit confused.

"Yes,it's us...but we go by different names now.I'm Shishikoma."Shishikoma introduced himself.

"And I'm Torajiro!"Torajiro chimed in.

"Wow,did you guys fully evolve?It's been two years since we seen you."Keita said in awe.

"We were training with Fuyunyan of course." Shishikoma added.

"But why did you change your names? Fuyunyan evolved and he didn't change his name."Keita questioned.

"When Yokai evolve,they have the decision if they want their names changed or thought we would be seen differently if we changed our names." Torajiro replied.

"Oh...that kind of makes sense...but...why are you here? Is it about the dark Yokai or something?"Keita asked.

"Kind of...can we come in?"Shishikoma shrugged.

"Sure."Keita lead them into his house.

Minutes later,they explained why they were at Keita's house.

"So,that Indy guy is making a team to stop the dark Yokai?"Keita said.

"Yes,he was wondering if Jibanyan would like to help,since he wants the whole gang together again." Shishikoma replied.

"Alright,he hasn't done anything much,so it'll probably be good for him."Keita exclaimed.

He went to another room and came back with Jibanyan.

Jibanyan was in disbelief to see that Komasan and Komajiro evolved.

"Wait...are you guys reallly?"Jibanyan was cut off by Torajiro,"Komasan and Komajiro? Yes,we are. We trained with Fuyunyan,remember?"

"But...I wouldn't think that you guys would...you know...be involved with violence."Jibanyan mumbled.

"We had to train to prepare for this very Yokai and human worlds need that we're fully evolved,we can help,"Shishikoma stated.

"You guys don't seem like the Komasan and Komajiro that I know..."Jibanyan said,sadly.

"We changed.I mean,we can't always be fought and we know more than we used to." Torajiro replied.

"And you need you to come with us to stop the dark Yokai." Shishikoma demanded.

"Why?"Jibanyan asked.

"We ran into Indy,who was fighting dark wants the gang back together to help out." Shishikoma replied.

"That Indy?! No way! I don't like that guy!"Jibanyan complained.

"But I thought you liked going on adventures with us."Shishikoma was saddened.

"You made me go,because Komajiro was busy! I couldn't say no! I hated it and I was miserable!"Jibanyan protested.

"Is that true?" Shishikoma questioned.

"Jibanyan seemed like he didn't like it every time he talked about going on adventures with Indy."Keita spoke.

"Oh...I see." Shishikoma was sad and looked down.

Torajiro thought of something,"If you go with us...maybe...you can evolve.I mean,you want to evolve,right?"

"Kind of..."Jibanyan said softly.

"Come on, they'll team up with need as many people as we can get to fight Enma."Keita commanded.

"So...Enma's behind this...come on one more time." Shishikoma smiled.

"I guess...if I have to."Jibanyan replied.

"Ok,let's go!" Torajiro cheered.

They headed to the door and opened it to see Whisper.

"Woah! Don't tell me that you guys are Komasan and Komajiro!"Whisper exclaimed.

"Yeah,it's them."Keita said in annoyance.

"We have to go and team up with Indy ya later!"Shishikoma said,as he left with Torajiro and Jibanyan.

Whisper looked at Keita,"Uh...shouldn't Jibanyan stay here since Nurarihyon needs us to possess us?"

"Shishikoma...er...Komasan said they'll be back by tomorrow." Keita replied.

"Ok,you better hope he's right."Whisper groaned in disbelief.

Later,in the Yokai world,Shishikoma found Indy and the others.

Jibanyan was even more depressed,after noticing that Indy and the others evolved as hid behind Shishikoma.

"What's wrong little guy? You scared?" Shishikoma asked.

"Um-no! I'm not scared! It's just been a long time!"Jibanyan lied in embarrassment.

They went towards Indy,who noticed them,"There you guys are! Wait...where's Jibanyan?"

"Right here." Torajiro pointed behind Shishikoma.

"Oh crap...I thought he would've evolved."Indy whispered.

"Say something?" Shishikoma asked.

"Oh,it was nothing!"Indy replied,sweating.

Indy looked at Jibanyan,in a awkward fashion,"So,it's been awhile?"

"Yeah.I'm only here because Komasan made me and...maybe...I will evolve." Jibanyan said in doubt.

The other team mates noticed Shishikoma and Torajiro.

"Woah! Komasan's been working out! And is that his bro that Indy's been talking about?"Scoop exclaimed.

"You were the last one that I would expect to ."Chopper added.

"Aw, guys.I guess the two years of training was worth it." Shishikoma blushed bashfully,

"You two are going to be amazing in combat."Indy patted Shishikoma and Torajiro on the backs.

Cindy noticed Jibanyan and squealed,"Aw! Jibanyan is still cute and tiny!"

"Cindy don't..."Indy didn't want Jibanyan to feel bad about himself.

Cindy hugged Jibanyan,"I'm so glad that we have this cutie around!"

Cindy turned around and said,"Sorry Neko! You're still cute too."

Neko II smirked,"Oh no,it's fine.I'm glad I'm not the baby anymore."

He was a few inches taller than Jibanyan and he loved the fact that his used to be rival never evolved yet.

"You're still technically three years younger than Jibanyan."Chopper stated.

"Shut it!"Neko II snapped and replied,"Besides,we all thought you would evolve first,but...I guess you're not as strong as you think you are."Neko II mocked Jibanyan,who was pretty upset with his insults.

"Ok,calm down everyone! Let's go and fight some Yokai!"Indy interrupted.

"Woohoo! Just like old times!"Scoop cheered.

The group searched for dark Yokai.

"Why can't we find any Yokai?"Scoop sighed.

"We must be hide and come out when we don't expect it."Indy replied.

"Ugh! I could be sleeping instead of doing this!"Neko II complained.

"How the heck did you evolve anyways? Especially if you're lazy as me!" Jibanyan nagged.

"Unlike you,I'm not lazy! I'm trained by Chopper and battle in combat as practice,every day,twelve hours a day,I don't get sleep!"Neko II shouted.

"I fight trucks an hour a day! I-you know what...forget it." Jibanyan pouted,because he was really didn't take fighting seriously like he should.

"I knew it,you didn't evolve because you have a nap schedule of an infant."Neko II teased.

"I do not! I'm just tired!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Ok,we're supposed to fight Yokai,not each other." Torajiro stated.

"But he's being mean!" Jibanyan whined.

Neko II laughed,"You're more immature than I am!"

"You big brat!" Jibanyan yelled.

"Excuse me?!"Neko II was offended and started to paw at Jibanyan,who pawed back.

"Slap fight!"Scoop announced.

Chopper broke up the fight by shoving Neko II picked up Jibanyan.

"Don't worry,he won't hurt you if I hold ,you're so cute."Cindy giggled.

Jibanyan sighed and saw Neko II giving him a death buried his face onto Cindy.

"I think Jibanyan is getting tired."Cindy said.

"We really haven't done anything."Chopper replied.

"Great,I guess we'll-"Indy was cut off by someone shouting,"Wait! Hold up!"

Everyone turned to see someone rushing towards eventually stopped.

"Captain Bully? What are doing here?"Shishikoma asked.

"Oh,Komasan? Wow,you've changed! Anyways,I need you guys!"Captain Bully was in a hurry.

"What seems to be the problem?"Indy questioned.

"Nurairihyon told me that Enma is behind this! I need help to defeat him! He's the main target to defeat,so everything will return back to normal!"Captain Bully exclaimed.

"We better help."Chopper spoke.

"Alright,a new adventure lays ahead of us!"Indy announced.

"But Indy,we're not haven't even packed."Cindy replied.

"Yeah,Neko packs a lot of stuff on long trips."Chopper added.

"Hey!"Neko II yelled.

"Oh boy! I'm gonna get my shovel!"Scoop cheered.

"Fine,but I'm already is ready,come with me and the rest can meet up with us."Indy informed them.

"We're ready for anything,but we have to send Jibanyan home friends don't want him out late."Torajiro replied.

"Ok,let's go!"Indy was followed by Captain Bully.

"Crap,it's just us for now,isn't it?"Indy questioned.

"Yes,let's get moving!"Captain Bully demanded.

Everyone left to get ready and prepare for a long fight.


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer-Inaho is possessed in this whole chapter and she doesn't mean everything she ,Usapyon's identity is a headcanon of mine.)

Later,Kyubii was frustrated that Orochi was still waiting on Kontan to listen to him.

"Why are you waiting on her?"Kyubii groaned.

"I don't want to intrude."Orochi replied.

"Well,while you were waiting,I called someone else to come and teach her."Kyubii stated.

He turned to see a Yokai,"There she is now."

The Yokai went to Kontan and introduced herself,"Greetings.I am Goldenyan.I am here to teach you about your Yokai powers."

Kontan looked away from her phone and said,"Alright,you seem me."

"Very well then,let's get started."Goldenyan added.

Kyubii and Orochi watched as Kontan followed Goldenyan's commands.

"Are you kidding me?! She's listening to her!"Kyubii protested.

"It's probably because girls usually communicate very well with each other."Orochi said.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?! I'm an idiot..."Kyubii replied in disbelief.

"Should we battle together to defeat the dark force when they're done?"Orochi asked.

"We might as well."Kyubii sighed.

The next day,Inaho and Usapyon were searching around the city.

"Ok,Fuyunyan said for everyone to look for dark Yokai,right?"Usapyon questioned.

"Yeah."Inaho replied.

"And are you sure that he said to search here?"Usapyon added.

"Yup,this is the the way,isn't this where Hughley works or something?"Inaho asked.

"I think you might be would be nice to see him again."Usapyon thought about it.

"Come go and see him."Inaho exclaimed.

She lead Usapyon inside of the research center.

Someone came towards them,"Excuse me,what do you want?"

"We were just um...researching for Yokai?"Inaho spoke.

"So,you heard that we're researching them,yes?"The person replied.

"Really-I mean,yes! That's it!"Inaho said,nervously.

"Everyone is gone at the moment and the employees in charge of the research are busy as well,but you may look around if you don't touch anything."The person stated.

"Ok,thank you!"Inaho cheered.

She and Usapyon looked through various rooms,until one of them caught their eye.

It was a room with file cabinets.

They went in and looked around.

"I'm kind of curious,do you think they still have any records of your rocket mission?"Inaho asked.

"I don't know,maybe? It would be interesting if they did...but..."Usapyon replied.

Inaho's eyes glowed,"Are you afraid to look for it?"

"What-no! I'll find it!"Usapyon was annoyed by that insult.

He looked around until he saw a file cabinet labeled "Experiment Animals".

Inaho noticed and chuckled,"I knew it! You're an experiment!"

"No I'm not! Just be quiet and let me look,ok?!"Usapyon nagged.

He looked at the files,until he noticed one labeled "Chibi",which was his name when he was alive.

He carefully opened it and Inaho peeked at the file as well.

A picture of Usapyon was there,in his alive state.

He wanted to cry,but shook it off,"I can't believe they kept this..."

"Hmm...I think there's something wrong."Inaho smiled evilly.

"What?"Usapyon questioned.

"Look closer."Inaho pointed at where Usapyon's name,birthdate,and gender were.

Then she pointed at gender,

"Is this another secret you've been hiding from me?"Inaho glared at Usapyon.

"No...this can't be right! I'm a boy!"Usapyon exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"Inaho replied.

"I-I...everyone said I was male,even Hughley!"Usapyon was shaking.

"I guess Hughley's been lying to you."Inaho smirked.

Usapyon gave up and cried,"You're wrong! This has to be a mistake!"

Usapyon was in shock and a dark aura formed around him.

Inaho watched as he formed into was very pleased with this.

"I'm...a boy! I always have been!"PyonUso shouted.

He ran off as Inaho laughed to herself,"I'm so glad that Enma told me this dirty 's all according to plan."

Later,Kanami was saw her and talked to her.

"Hey,are you alright?"Mac asked.

"I guess...it's just...Koalanyan is missing."Kanami replied.

"He's probably around here somewhere and we can look for some dark forces on the way."Mac winked.

"That's not it..."Kanami rubbed her arm and Mac noticed that her arm has multiple cuts on it.

"Kanami...are you emo?!"Mac said in shock.

"Wha-no! I've been trying to get this watch off!"Kanami shouted.

"Wait...you have a Yokai Watch Ghoul? How?!"Mac was astounded.

"I was forced by Okure to wear it and...he killed me.I didn't want to die."Kanami sobbed.

"I'm sorry...it's not that bad once you get used to it."Mac grinned awkwardly.

"No,it's not the same...I feel so...soulless...like my life was taken away from 's not fair."Kanami sighed.

"I wish I could help,but...I could help you look for that makes you feel any better?"Mac said.

"I would like that...thanks."Kanami softly smiled.

They went to go look for Koalanyan.

Meanwhile,Yuto and Fumi were looking around the school.

"Fuyunyan told us to look for should be here somewhere."Yuto said.

They looked around,until they saw a circle of Yokai,who had a dark aura around them.

As they went closer to investigate,they saw Mao inspecting them.

"Mao,there are you!"Fumi exclaimed.

"Who...me?"Mao asked.

"Yeah,Fuyunyan said we should look for need you to help us with-"Fumi was cut off by Mao,"The dark Yokai?"

"How did you know?"Yuto questioned.

"Well,I'm part of the Enma tribe,so I would know."Mao shrugged.

Yuto and Fumi saw someone else looking at the dark person noticed and went up to them.

"What's going on Mao?"The person asked.

"Oh,they said that Fuyunyan wanted me to help them with the dark Yokai."Mao replied.

"Wait,you're Mac's sister.I almost forgot."Fumi laughed awkwardly.

"Of course! I'm helping Mao out with this investigation."Dorothy stated.

"You should join us as 'll need as much help as we can get."Yuto said.

"Alright! This will be fun!"Dorothy cheered.

Mao pondered,"This reminds me.I have to tell you something important."

"And that is?"Yuto spoke.

"Remember when Keita said that Enma possessed Inaho?"Mao asked.

"Oh,that...did you tell Keita it was a lie?"Fumi teased.

"No,it 's real."Mao replied,in a serious tone.

"You can't be serious."Yuto said in disbelief.

"Nurairihyon told me and Keita both that it was is in his Awoken form,in which he can't causes him to think out sinister plans and put them into action."Mao explained.

"I guess you're if Nurairihyon told you that."Fumi said.

"Mao's always right! He knows everything!"Dorothy chimed in.

"Anyways...um...if you guys could just avoid Inaho,you should be safe."Mao stated.

"We ,do us a favor and come with have to find other people to recruit."Yuto replied.

"Ok,Dorothy and I will accompany 'll try our best to help out."Mao said.

"Thank should get going."Fumi said.

"Let's go!"Dorothy exclaimed.

They left the school and made their way to search for more recruits to help out.

The following night,someone snuck into Keita's accidentally made noise,which woke Jibanyan up.

He peeked out of Keita's closet,to see a familiar figure.

"Grandpa...?"Jibanyan whispered.

The figure looked down at him,"Yes,it is I,Bushinyan.I have returned to tell you something urgent."

"You're...so tall and...big."Jibanyan mumbled.

"That's what evolution does to you."Bushinyan bent over to Jibanyan's eye level.

He put his paw on Jibanyan's shoulder,"You'll be just like this someday."

"I doubt it...everyone else evolved except for me." Jibanyan sighed.

"That is not true."A voice chimed turned to see an unfamiliar,robotic Yokai.

"I am Robonyan Xtreme,the evolved form of Robonyan."Robonyan X announced.

"Wow...I guess I will evolve." Jibanyan was kind of happy about this.

Bushinyan walked towards Robonyan X and asked,"Are you here to tell Jibanyan the same message as me?"

"My message is about 's in trouble."Robonyan X said.

"Emi?!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"But,Jibanyan is in trouble as well!"Bushinyan panicked.

"Come with me and we can save Emi."Robonyan X demanded.

"No,he's going with me!"Bushinyan protested.

"But...I have to meet Indy and Whisper are gone and I need their permission if I go with you guys-"Jibanyan was cut off by Bushinyan,"I'm your grandfather,you don't need permission."

"And I'm you! Sort of..."Robonyan X added.

"You're in trouble! Fuyunyan told me that the darkness will get to Bushinyan said it already got to Tomnyan,according to need to go before it's too late!" Bushinyan stated.

"And Emi is in danger! Okure wants to kill her!"Robonyan X added.

Jibanyan was overwhelmed,"What...?! I don't know what to do!"

"Just come with both of us! Understand?"Bushinyan questioned.

"But Keita and Whisper will be mad-"Jibanyan was cut off again by Robonyan X,"We don't have must save Emi!"

Robonyan X carried Jibanyan and flew off with Bushinyan following behind.


	10. Chapter 10

(Warning-There is a death in this chapter and possibly one of the most depressing chapters in this fic.)

Emi was on her way was taking classes for college.

"Why can't my parents be normal and let me stay at a regular college instead of having to go back and forth just to go there for most of the is so exhausting."Emi sighed.

As she walked,the sounds of someone following her got closer.

Emi turned and no one was there.

She saw a figure pass by her,which made her turn around once again.

"Is someone following me?"Emi questioned herself.

She continued until she was stopped by a familiar figure.

Somewhere near by,Robonyan X and Bushinyan were rushing to find Emi.

They eventually found her,but it was too late.

They saw Okure standing in front of her.

"Emi?!" Jibanyan panicked.

"I'll handle this."Bushinyan ran towards Okure.

Okure smiled sinisterly,"Any last words?"

"Please no,don't do this!"Emi yelled.

"Emi!" Jibanyan and Robonyan X both shouted.

They rushed towards Emi,following Bushinyan.

As Bushinyan swung his sword at Okure,he dodged it.

"I won't let anyone ruin my plans! Die!"Okure exclaimed.

Emi screamed as Okure stabbed her through her chest with his scythe.

She fell to the ground and was dead.

"My work here is one more victim to go."Okure laughed manically.

He disappeared,leaving Emi's lifeless body behind.

Bushinyan got closer to Emi and was shocked.

Robonyan X was silent,looking at Jibanyan,who was frozen.

"Jibanyan-"Robonyan X was cut off.

"I...I..." Jibanyan quivered.

Robonyan X put his hand on Jibanyan's shoulder,but Jibanyan fell to the ground.

"I was supposed to save her!" Jibanyan cried.

"It's ok-"Robonyan X got cut off again.

"It's not ok! I promised to protect Emi! She died! I'm so lame!" Jibanyan screamed.

"That's not true."Robonyan X replied.

"It is true! I didn't even evolve yet and I couldn't save Emi!" Jibanyan sobbed.

"Everything will turn out better in the end."Robonyan X said.

"How?! Emi's dead!" Jibanyan weeped.

Robonyan X lifted Jibanyan up and carried him.

"I must take you home."Robonyan X stated.

Jibanyan was trying to escape Robonyan X's grip.

"Emi! No!" Jibanyan wailed.

After Robonyan X left with Jibanyan,Bushinyan took a closer look at Emi.

He noticed a watch on her wrist.

"The Yokai Watch Ghoul? Why didn't Robonyan X tell us about this?"Bushinyan questioned.

Bushinyan saw Emi turn into a Yokai of some woke up and saw Bushinyan.

"Who are you and...what happened?"Emi asked.

"I'm Bushinyan and you just experienced 're a Yokai now."Bushinyan gestured at the medal that was in Emi's hand.

Emi read the medal," this me?"

" a look for yourself."Bushinyan said.

Emi realized she was a Yokai.

"This is so cool!"Shanista exclaimed.

"Will you follow me? We have some explaining to do."Bushinyan asked.

"Sure,but I hope you're not tricking me."Shanista sighed.

"I'm not.I was with Robonyan X and...Akamaru."Bushinyan stated.

"Akamaru...?"Shanista gasped.

"Yes,you can see him again,if you come with me."Bushinyan responded.

"I miss him so much! Of course I'll go with you!"Shanista cheered.

Shanista turned back to Emi.

She followed Bushinyan to go see Jibanyan.

Later,Whisper and Keita was worried about Jibanyan being gone.

They heard a knock on the door and opened it.

They saw someone they assumed was Robonyan,holding Jibanyan.

"Robonyan...?"Keita questioned.

"Yes,I'm Robonyan Xtreme.I'm here to return Jibanyan."Robonyan X announced.

"What did you do to him?! He's crying his eyes out!"Whisper nagged.

"Let me explain."Robonyan X replied.

After Robonyan X explained what happened,Whisper regretted what he did.

"Emi's dead?!"Keita exclaimed.

"Emi!" Jibanyan cried and ran off.

"Jibanyan-"Whisper got cut off by Robonyan X,"Leave him would be better to figure this out once he's calmed down."

"And this started because Whisper gave Emi a Yokai Watch Ghoul."Robonyan X said coldly.

"What?! You know that was Jibanyan's owner!"Keita yelled.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! She wanted one!"Whisper panicked.

"It's your fault!"Keita shouted.

"Jerry was the one who showed it to her in the first place!"Whisper stated.

"Say what now...?"Keita mumbled.

There was a knock on Jerry's opened it to see Keita and Whisper.

"What are you guys doing here? It's late at night."Jerry yawned.

"Don't play dumb with me! You showed Emi the Yokai Watch Ghoul!"Keita protested.

"How did you know?"Jerry pondered.

"Emi died because of you!"Keita shouted.

"I'm sorry! But...shouldn't she turn back to normal?"Jerry replied.

"Yeah,but...Robonyan X told us that Jibanyan didn't know she had a watch and she was killed in front of him!" Keita gave him a death stare.

"What does that have to do with Jibanyan?"Jerry questioned.

"Well,you see...I forgot that Emi was Jibanyan's owner when he was wanted to protect Emi and he...thought that he has failed her."Whisper said,nervously.

"Oh...I didn't know.I wish I could do something."Jerry was saddened.

"Maybe,you need to apologize to Jibanyan."Whisper responded.

"I guess so...but can we do this tomorrow? It's four in the morning."Jerry replied in a awkward way.

"Fine,you better come over."Keita groaned in annoyance.

Next morning,Keita was in for a surprise,as he opened the door to see Emi with Bushinyan.

"Are you Keita?"Emi asked.

"Emi...?"Keita was shocked.

"Yes,can I come in?"Emi questioned.

"Of course!"Keita was nervous.

He lead Emi and Bushinyan into his house.

"How did you find me?" Keita wondered.

"I told her ,I lead her here."Bushinyan stated.

"I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble."Keita apologized.

"It's fine,I fell a lot better after that death...I feel like my soul has been set free."Emi smiled.

"Are you still mad at me?"Whisper asked.

"Maybe..."Keita mumbled.

"It's alright.I'm just fine."Emi responded.

"I hope you're not mad at me."Jerry peeked out from the front door.

He came in and closed it,as he went towards everyone in a awkward fashion.

"It's fine Jerry,you didn't ...did you?"Emi questioned.

"Well...I knew the watch turned you into a Yokai,but I forgot that you died from it."Jerry laughed,nervously.

"I see,but...we're all ok now,right?"Emi asked.

"Right."Whisper and Keita said in unison.

"Yes."Jerry chimed in.

"But...what about Akamaru?"Bushinyan looked at everyone with a serious face.

"Who now?"Jerry asked.

"That was Jibanyan's name when he was alive! Geez,do I have to explain everything?!"Bushinyan groaned in disbelief.

"Oops,sorry."Jerry whispered.

"I'll try to get him.I'll be back."Keita responded.

Keita went to his room and opened his closet,that was also Jibanyan's room.

He saw Jibanyan under the covers of his bed.

"Jibanyan,are you ok?" Keita asked.

Jibanyan started to sob,"No..."

"Hey,it'll be alright."Keita replied.

"No it won't! Emi's dead!" Jibanyan cried.

"Come down here.I want to show you something." Keita demanded.

"No! I'll never leave this bed!" Jibanyan whined.

Keita sighed and pulled the covers off of Jibanyan.

He pulled Jibanyan from his bed and tried to carry him.

"Let me go!" Jibanyan screamed.

"If you see who's waiting on you down stairs,it will make you feel better!" Keita protested.

"No,I-Who's waiting on me?" Jibanyan asked.

"You'll see." Keita replied.

Keita carried Jibanyan downstairs and put Jibanyan down once they got there.

Keita lead Jibanyan to see was speechless was he saw Emi.

Emi had the same went towards Jibanyan and bent over to face him.

"Akamaru..."Emi said.

"Emi...?"Jibanyan's face lit up.

"Akamaru,it's ok.I'm alive!"Emi exclaimed.

"Emi!" Jibanyan cried tears of joy.

They hugged each other.

"Akamaru,I missed you!"Emi said.

"I missed you too!"Jibanyan sobbed.

Whisper sighed,"I love happy endings,"

Keita turned and glared at Whisper,"it won't be so happy in a minute."

Whisper gulped.

"Akamaru,I have a Yokai Watch Ghoul."Emi showed him.

"What...?! When did you-how did you?!"Jibanyan was astounded.

"Well,these guys have something to tell you."Keita gestured at Whisper and Jerry.

"I...um...showed Emi the watch,by accident."Jerry said,nervously.

"And...she wanted one,so...I gave one to her."Whisper laughed,awkwardly.

Jibanyan was in shock and looked at them like if he wanted to kill them.

"You did what?! How could you?! And not tell me?!"Jibanyan yelled.

"I forgot that Emi was your owner."Whisper mumbled.

"So?! You could've at least told me!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Akamaru,calm down."Emi spoke calmly.

"I let you die! I was supposed to protect you! I failed! I'm so lame!" Jibanyan screamed in frustration.

"Akamaru..."Emi gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me that Emi was ok and she had a watch?!"Jibanyan looked at Bushinyan.

"You left before I could and well...I didn't want to tell because...the truth is...you're too young to handle it."Bushinyan sighed.

"What?! I'm not! Right,Keita?!" Jibanyan panicked.

"Well...actually...he's right." Keita stated.

"Whisper...?!" Jibanyan shouted.

"As an adult,I have to say that you're too young,I mean...you're eight."Whisper shrugged.

"I'm old enough to handle things on my own! You guys are lying!"Jibanyan trembled.

"You were just a kitten when you died and you're still so young...they have the right to protect you,in which you me."Emi responded.

"Not you too..." Jibanyan quivered.

Jibanyan weeped,"I'll show you! I don't need anyone! I can grow up! You'll see!"

Jibanyan ran away.

"Should we do something?!"Emi exclaimed.

"No,let him go."Bushinyan stated.

"But...he's so young and frail!"Whisper panicked.

"Well,he has made it on his 'll come back eventually." Keita said.

"But we need him because of Nurarihyon!"Whisper nagged.

"Crap,you're right,"Keita groaned.

"We'll just have to look for guys rest for now,I'll go alone."Bushinyan replied.

Bushinyan left as everyone watched.

"I hope Akamaru will be ok..."Emi sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

(Warning-There is a death in this chapter,just like the last ,it's going to be ,Jibanyan's identity crisis is a headcanon of mine.)

Mao lead Dorothy,Fumi,and Yuto to the Yokai World.

"Why are we here?"Fumi asked.

"It'll be easier to find more recruits here."Mao said.

"Where should we look?"Yuto questioned.

"Just about anywhere.I have to find Enma and talk sense into him."Mao replied.

"Oh,can I go?"Dorothy pleaded.

"I don't think it would be a good idea..."Mao sighed.

"It would be fun and don't you need someone to keep you company?"Dorothy exclaimed.

" can go with me."Mao sighed.

"What about us?"Fumi pondered.

"You guys can look for 'll meet back with you."Mao stated.

They all made their separate ways.

Minutes later,Yuto and Fumi saw some Yokai,but they seemed normal,unlike the other Yokai they encountered.

They approached them and the Yokai took notice.

"Why are you humans in the Yokai World?"One Yokai asked.

"We're here to stop have Yokai Watches and can turn into Yokai,but we need help."Yuto responded.

'Well then,I'm Indy 's a pleasure to meet you."Indy greeted.

"Hey,you're Keita's friends."Captain Bully butted in.

"Oh,Captain you trying to stop Enma too?"Fumi questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?Come on and join our team."Captain Bully gestured.

"We were supposed to meet our other team mates,but...some of them are running late."Indy sighed.

"Yeah,the Koma bros and Jibanyan are really late!"Scoop complained.

"Can it."Chopper replied,in a annoyed tone.

"You know Komasan,Komajiro,and Jibanyan? I guess it's a small world."Fumi laughed,awkwardly.

"So,what are you guys doing?"Yuto asked.

"Looking for recruits to help us defeat Enma! What do you think?"Captain Bully protested.

"I guess we should look for recruits and meet up with you guys?"Fumi replied.

"Yes-How did you know that I was going to say that?"Indy sweated.

"We've been that."Yuto sighed.

"Alright,let's go look for recruits! And you two can meet up with us!"Captain Bully exclaimed.

They all spilt up to look for recruits.

At the research center,Hughley and Daimon were going over their research on Yokai,

"So,Yokai don't normally behave this way?"Hughley questioned.

"No,they're usually peaceful,but it seems like a dark presence is controlling them.I wonder..."Daimon pondered and remembered something,"Hang on,I have something to show you."

Daimon left as Hughley sensed that someone was watching turned to see Mitsunari.

"Why are you watching us?"Hughley asked.

"I just find your research interesting."Mitsunari responded.

"You seem when you constantly watch there a problem?"Hughley got annoyed.

"No but-you know what,I can't take this any longer.I must tell you the truth.I'm a Yokai."Mitsunari stated.

"Is this...some kind of sick joke?"Hughley was suprised.

"No,I'm serious.I've been watching you ever since you obtained the Yokai Watch Ghoul."Mitsunari replied.

Daimon came back and heard their hid around the corner to eavesdrop.

"You mean...this?"Hughley showed Mitsunari the watch.

"Yes,you should be aware of your 're in danger."Mitsunari said.

"I feel like I shouldn't trust can you possibly be a Yokai?"Hughley looked at him with a serious face.

Mitsunari turned into his Yokai form,Senshi.

Daimon gasped and covered her mouth.

Hughley was left speechless.

"And now I can tell you that I'm the real Mitsunari Ishida! Ugh,isn't it obvious?!"Senshi complained.

"This is... 's no way you could be-"Hughley was cut off by Senshi,who gave him a medal,"Take 's my medal,so you can summon me."

"I don't have use for this."Hughley replied,coldly.

"Are you serious? Medals are the key to the Yokai Watch."Senshi stated.

Daimon came out from the corner and interrupted,"It's Yokai is very important when you're a watch user."

"How long have you been there?"Hughley was concerned.

"Long enough."Daimon replied.

"Please don't tell anyone about this..."Hughley sighed.

"Do you think I'm that dumb? Of course I won't! And I knew something was up with Mitsunari!"Daimon exclaimed.

"But...I'm still trying to figure out...why...are you following me?"Hughley was frustrated.

"I told 're in you put on the Yokai Watch Ghoul,you'll die and turn into a Yokai."Senshi said in a grim tone.

"What's the point of this watch?"Hughley protested.

"If I'm correct,there's a button on the side that turns you back to let's you turn into both a human and a ,isn't it?"Daimon chimed.

"I...don't 's so...odd."Hughley was being regretful for putting on the watch.

Suddenly,a sound of glass turned to see one of the windows broken.

"What was that?!"Daimon panicked.

"He's here."Senshi stated.

"Who...?"Hughley asked.

"Okure,he's here to take your life,"Senshi said boldly.

A figure appeared and chuckled,"That's right,you're my last victim nerd boy!"

"Excuse me,I prefer the term intellectual."Hughley groaned in annoyance.

"Too bad! Now,time to die!"Okure shouted.

Okure rammed his scythe at missed as Hughley was running away from him.

"Let him kill you!"Senshi yelled.

"Are you insane?!"Hughley screamed.

"Just let him do it!"Daimon shouted.

Hughley ran in circles as Okure chased him.

He tripped and was cornered by Okure.

"You have got to be kidding me."Hughley said,under his breath.

"Any last words?"Okure asked.

Hughley stood up and faced Okure.

"Piss off!"Hughley punched Okure in the gut.

Okure stabbed Hughley through his body with his scythe.

Everything turned black.

Later,Hughley woke saw Senshi and Daimon looking at him.

"Tell me that I'm still alive."Hughley begged.

"No,you're dead."Daimon smiled.

Hughley looked at his reflection,to see himself in a different form.

"Shit...I'm a Yokai." Hughley cursed.

"Isn't it great?"Daimon cheered.

"No,it's not! What the hell am I going to do?!" Hughley shouted.

"Well,you can take your medal and insert it into your watch and then...press the button."Senshi stated.

"Ok..."Hughley read the medal," ,a science name."

"Or you could just press the button."Senshi said.

"Why did you tell me to insert my medal?"Atomun looked at Senshi angrily.

"I don't so you could read your all wanted to know."Senshi shrugged.

"Of course..."Atomun sighed.

He pressed the button and turned back into Hughley.

"Thank goodness I'm back in my normal form."Hughley was relieved.

"But wasn't it cool?!"Daimon cheered.

"I guess...but...I can take it that I have to fight that Okure guy,right?"Hughley asked.

"No,the guy who possessed him and that is the king of the Yokai World,Lord Enma."Senshi replied,dramatically.

"Dang,you want to take on Enma?! You would have to have the guts to do that."Daimon exclaimed.

"That's why you're coming with us,to open a portal to the Yokai World and be a bystander as support."Senshi stated.

"I always have to do boring stuff."Daimon groaned.

They got prepared to take on Enma and got ready to go to the Yokai World.

Later,Jibanyan was alone,wandering around on his own.

He saw someone unexpected in front of one who killed his friend,Emi.

"You! How could you?!" Jibanyan shouted.

"It's my job,kid. Shouldn't you be home with your big brother and your daddy?"Okure teased.

"Keita and Whisper...?" Jibanyan mumbled.

"Yes them,I know more about you than you ,I know a lot about everybody."Okure stated.

"Well,that's not the point! You're horrible!" Jibanyan yelled.

Okure laughed,"Oh,I go back home baby boy,"

Okure bent over towards Jibanyan,"Or would you preferred to be called baby girl?"

Jibanyan froze,"You know...about me wanting to be..."

"The girl you always wanted to be? Oh,I know all."Okure smirked.

Jibanyan had tears rolling down his face.

"Go home and play with your dolls like a good girl."Okure mocked.

Jibanyan had a dark aura around shape and form changed.

His emotions made him turn into Yurei,

"You...know all my secrets?! You creep!"Yurei screamed.

"Oh,I finally broke you down like I wanted."Okure smiled evilly.

Yurei attacked Okure,"You played with my emotions! You monster!"

Okure swung his scythe at Yurei,who dodged it.

Yurei clawed at Okure,but got pinned to the ground.

"Nuh uh girls should behave." Okure said.

"I'm not a little girl...I'm a young lady!"Yurei clawed at Okure,but was out of his reach.

"I think my time is about bad your friends will never realize that you always wanted to be sad...so much pity.I have to go now."Okure disappeared.

Yurei got up and clinched his fists,"Why wasn't I...born a girl? And why haven't I evolved? It's not fair!"

Yurei wiped his tears away,"I'll show them.I'll show them 'll pay."


	12. Chapter 12

In the Yokai World,Kyubii was leading everyone to search for dark Yokai.

"I can't believe that Kontan wouldn't listen to me,but rather Goldenyan."Kyubii sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing? Kontan can now go in combat."Orochi responded.

"I guess...but this breaks the tradition of fox Yokai teaching each other about their powers."Kyubii replied.

"Maybe it's time to break that tradition."Orochi said.

Kyubii ignored Orochi and moved ahead of him.

Suddenly,a figure passed by.

"Everyone,get ready to attack."Kyubii commanded.

Kyubii saw the figure again.

Orochi used his skills to track the figure rushed and finally caught it.

"You..."Orochi mumbled.

"Let me go!"The figure shouted.

Kyubii caught up and said,"Orochi,you caught them-Oh no..."Kyubii noticed the figure was someone familiar.

"Who's that pipsqueak?"Kontan asked.

"Excuse me...? How dare you call me that.I'm Yurei and I'm here for revenge."Yurei replied.

"Is this Nurarihyon's doing?"Orochi questioned.

"Like if I need that old guy controlling me.I'm doing this for me!"Yurei exclaimed.

Yurei got out of Orochi's grip and attacked attacked in response.

"Are you kidding me? You can't be possibly doing this on your own."Kyubii said.

"Is it because I'm too young or that I'm too weak?"Yurei growled.

"No,it's just-"Kyubii got cut off by Yurei,who clawed at him.

Kyubii blocked it with his flames.

Kontan was watching the fight with Goldenyan.

"Why aren't you doing anything?"Kontan asked.

"Because,another dark force is coming.I detected it miles from 's very close."Goldenyan stated.

Goldenyan turned and shot a rocket from her appeared and dodged it.

The object got closer and revealed to be a Yokai.

"Is is one of that Yurei person's friends?"Kontan groaned.

Goldenyan scanned the Yokai," name is 's possessed."

"You're smart.I don't like you."Nisetada complained.

"Great,you're an even bigger pest than Yurei."Kontan nagged.

Nisetada suddenly multiplied into multiple Nisetadas.

"Which one is the real one?!"Kontan panicked.

Goldenyan scanned them.

"Target detected."Goldenyan shot rockets from her hands and all of the Nisetadas disappeared,except for one.

"Your tricks won't work."Goldenyan said.

"You're mean,I don't like it."Nisetada replied.

Yurei noticed the other fight going on.

"Hey,this is my fight!"Yurei yelled.

"Too now."Nisetada attacked everyone by making multiple clones of himself.

Everyone attacked the clones until the real Nisetada was left.

"What is your problem?"Kontan complained.

"Master told me that I must fight."Nisetada stated.

Orochi tied him up with his scarf.

"Surrender or else."Orochi exclaimed.

Nisetada pressed his nose and disappeared.

"Wait...there's only one Yokai I know who does that."Yurei said to himself.

The others turned to face Yurei.

"Why are you doing this?"Orochi questioned.

" is treating me like I'm...some sort of kid."Yurei said.

"Well,I mean...you are."Kyubii shrugged.

" all think the same.I don't have time for you."Yurei replied,as he disappeared.

"That's odd,I never seen a Yokai possessing their self seemed to be controlled by someone,while Yurei was clearly controlling himself."Orochi pondered.

"I can confirm that Yurei is indeed possessing himself.I scanned him for Nisetada,he's being controlled by...Enma."Goldenyan said in a grave tone.

"What?! That's impossible!"Kyubii shouted.

"I better tell Mao about this..."Orochi whispered to himself.

"Hey,are you guys ok?" Everyone turned to see two Yokai.

"Komasan and Komajiro...?!"Kyubii exclaimed.

"Yup,we've been training and we evolved."Torajiro stated.

"Wait,you're KJ! I haven't seen you in so long!"Kontan said.

"Yeah...I kind of had to quit and train.I'm considering going back to the dj business."Torajiro replied.

"You should,you're so dreamy and-"Kontan was cut off by Kyubii,"Do you mind? We don't have time for this!"

"Hey!"Kontan shouted.

"Back to the subject,we were attacked by Yurei and a newcomer named Nisetada."Orochi said.

"Oh no! How did Jibanyan turn into Yurei?!"Shishikoma was concerned.

"He possessed don't know how."Goldenyan stated.

Shishikoma touched Goldenyan,"So shiny...and so cool."

Goldenyan backed away,"What...?"

"Sorry,it's just you're really cool looking and pretty.I'm sorry..."Shishikoma blushed.

"I...no one has ever told that before,thank you..."Goldenyan responded,being flustered.

"Can we move on now?!"Kyubii nagged.

"Ok mister grumpy pants,how about you tell them what happened?"Kontan mocked him.

" got attacked,but apparently Nisetada is possessed by Enma."Kyubii replied.

"Enma has another victim?! Oh no!"Shishikoma panicked.

"He's behind this?"Orochi asked.

"Yes,we've been told by Fuyunyan,who was also told by Nurarihyon,who was also told by Mao-"Torajiro was cut off by Kyubii,"Ok,we get it."

"So...Mao already must be true."Orochi mumbled.

"If we all team up to defeat Enma,we should be fine,but according to my calculations,we might need a couple of more people to help out."Goldenyan stated.

"Ok,my bro and I have to meet up with Indy and his team go!"Shishikoma cheered.

"Fine,you lead the way.'Kyubii groaned in annoyance.

Meanwhile,Whisper was at Keita's house,but was visited by an unexpected guest.

"Nurarihyon? Are you here to inspirit me?"Whisper grinned.

"Not yet,I was just checking to make sure you guys were alright."Nurarihyon stated.

"Come on! You should be ready by now!"Whisper complained.

"Please...not now."Nurarihyon sighed.

"Come on,are you scared? Or are you not as powerful as you say you are?"Whisper teased.

"What?!"Nurarihyon screamed.

"If you were so powerful,you would've possessed me by now."Whisper mocked.

"I'll show you possessed!"Nurarihyon stabbed Whisper through his chest.

A dark aura formed around him and Whisper transformed into .

"Oh shit...what have I done?"Nurarihyon said.

smiled evilly,"You've made the right ,let the real fun begin."

grabbed Nurarihyon's staff and threw it at him,but Nurarihyon ducked.

He disappeared as Nurarihyon was regretting this.

"I...accidentally inspirited him too early...now he has evil thoughts...Why did I do that?! I'm such a fucking idiot!"Nurarihyon exclaimed.

Nurarihyon paused,"Damn...I really need to control my anger."

Later,back at the research center,PyonUso was by himself.

He heard someone and hid.

"You guys can go on to the Yokai World without me,I'll catch up."

PyonUso saw someone familiar,his old friend Hughley.

"Ok,you better not bail out on us."Daimon said.

"I won't.I'll be there soon,I just have to get something."Hughley replied.

"Well,we wish you 're going to go onward to battle."Senshi responded.

Senshi and Daimon left as they made a portal to the Yokai World and left.

Hughley saw something from the corner of his turned to see a figure hiding.

He got closer and inspected was suprised to see that it was actually his friend.

"Chibi...?"Hughley spoke softly.

"So...you can see me?"PyonUso questioned.

"I finally did it.I launched a rocket into space about a month ago.I wish I told you earlier."Hughley exclaimed.

"Hughley!"PyonUso hugged Hughley.

"You seem different from the last happened?" Hughley asked.

PyonUso paused,"You could see me before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had my reasons." Hughley replied.

"Well...the reason why I look this way is...because I got too over emotional.I found something that changed me..."PyonUso had a folder in his hands and gave it to Hughley,who read through it.

"You found it..."Hughley whispered.

"Wait,you knew about this?!"PyonUso shouted.

"Please,let me explain.I didn't know at first,but...after I brought you back with me after I adopted you...they made you go through tests and wrote everything down." Hughley stated.

"That doesn't matter!"PyonUso was furious.

"I always seen you as a male...unlike what was written on your birth pretty much saw you the way I did." Hughley carried on.

"It still hurts..."PyonUso sobbed.

"I hope this doesn't offend you,but...none of us could truly believe that you actually were... seem so...how do I put it... 's 's why everyone kept it quiet." Hughley said,awkwardly.

"I still see myself as a boy.I hope that's ok."PyonUso mumbled.

"It's can be whatever you want to 't let pieces of paper that has meaningless information stop you." Hughley smiled.

"Thank you!"PyonUso cried and hugged Hughley once more.

"I do have one you turn back to your former self?" Hughley asked.

"I don't know how now,I'm PyonUso,but I usually go by isn't something I can fully control."PyonUso replied,nervously.

PyonUso saw something on Hughley's wrist.

"Wait...you have a Yokai Watch?!"PyonUso yelled.

"Yes,I found it by accident,but..."Hughley mumbled.

"Did you die yet-I mean did Okure get to you?"PyonUso questioned.

"Yes,he did.I have a Yokai form now,apparently..."Hughley said.

"Can I...see it?"PyonUso asked.

Hughley pressed a button on the side of his watch and turned into Atomun.

"You look so cool!"PyonUso cheered.

"I think this is ridiculous,but...thank comment means a lot to me."Atomun grinned.

"Um...I heard you say something about the Yokai World earlier."PyonUso interrupted.

"Oh yes,this Yokai named Senshi warmed me about partner Daimon and I were researching Yokai and their unusual behavior."Atomun stated.

"You know about the dark Yokai too?"PyonUso questioned.

"I do.I was told that I have to defeat made a portal to the Yokai World,so I'll have to go soon." Atomun said.

"Can I go with you?"PyonUso asked.

"I...don't want you to get hurt,but...you may be careful."Atomun replied.

"I will.I promise!"PyonUso was determined to help Hughley.

They both went through the portal and made their way to the Yokai World.


	13. Chapter 13

Nyanmajo was leading her team mates as they fought off dark Yokai.

They stopped for a rest.

"There's too many of are we going to defeat every one of them?"Sailornyan said.

"We'll figure out a way,somehow."Hanako replied.

"Only if we knew who was causing all of this."Nyanmajo sighed.

"I know who it is."

They turned to see a Yokai floating behind them.

"Fubuki?"Hanako exclaimed.

"Yes,Nurarihyon warned Captain Bully and I about the dark had to split up to look for more people to help us.I'm not having any luck so far."Fubuki stated.

"We can help! Beating up all of these Yokai is easy!"Nyanmajo said.

"It's not order to stop them,we have to defeat the source of what's possessing these Yokai."Fubuki replied.

"And that is...?"Hanako questioned.

" 's in his Awoken form and has no control over have to stop him."Fubuki demanded.

"Enma? Why would he do that?"Sailornyan panicked.

"He doesn't have control of himself and it's something that can't be helped."Hanako responded.

"We'll help you!"Nyanmajo cheered.

"Thank try to find more people to help out on the way."Fubuki said.

"Alright!"Nyanmajo grinned.

They went on their way to look for more help to defeat Enma.

Next day,Jerry was wandering around and was a bit concerned.

"Tom's been gone for a few days without telling could he be?"Jerry sighed.

He saw a shadow creeping towards got closer but the shadow disappeared.

"Was that one of those dark Yokai everyone told me about?"Jerry questioned himself.

"Maybe..."A voice chuckled.

Jerry turned in another direction,"Who was that?!"

"You better look behind you."

Jerry turned to see someone familiar,but yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Tom...?"Jerry was surprised.

"Tom's not here right to me, one and only."Meowsanity presented himself.

"You're...possessed! What did you do to Tom?!"Jerry shouted.

"Master didn't want him in the way,so he got possessed to make me."Meowsanity smiled.

"Give Tom back right now!"Jerry protested.

"Or what? Are you gonna get that Emi girl to fight for you?"Meowsanity mocked.

"Don't talk about her! I'm going to fight you! Whether if I like or not!"Jerry stated.

Jerry pressed the button on his watch and turned into Muyobaka.

"Oh,so you do wanna fight? What a surprise."Meowsanity smirked.

Muyobaka used his powers on Meowsanity,but it had no effect.

"Yawn,can you do better?"Meowsanity teased.

Muyobaka punched Meowsanity in the gut.

Meowsanity fell on the ground.

"Punching isn't going to get you anywhere..."Meowsanity said under his breath.

"Just give Tom back!"Muyobaka yelled.

Meowsanity looked up at Muyobaka,"If you want him back so badly...fight for it!"

He punched Muyobaka,who got hit and landed on his back a few feet away.

Meowsanity towered on top of Muyobaka.

"Any last words?"Meowsanity asked.

"Well,I forgot that I was able to do...this!"Muyobaka activated the watch on his belt and it started to suck Meowsanity in.

"What is this?!"Meowsanity panicked.

"I forgot that my watch I have in my Yokai form could suck up Yokai and teleport them somewhere else."Muyobaka laughed,awkwardly.

"That's so stupid! I'll get you once I come back! I swear it!"Meowsanity stated.

Meowsanity got sucked into the watch and got teleported somewhere else.

Muyobaka got up and sighed,"Oh Tom,what did they do to you?"

Somewhere close by,Fumi and Yuto saw Mac and Kanami.

"Hey,are you guys looking for dark Yokai too?"Fumi asked.

"Yeah,but we need help."Mac sighed.

"We also need about we team up? We have a few more recruits waiting back in the Yokai World."Yuto added.

" 'll help you,but...we still have a problem."Kanami replied.

"What is it?"Fumi questioned.

"My Yokai partner Koalanyan is missing.I haven't seen him in a few days."Kanami responded.

"We can look for him."Yuto stated.

"I'm here."

Everyone heard a voice and turned around.

"Who was that?"Mac was concerned.

"Over here."

Everyone turned around again.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?"Kanami asked.

A figure appeared in front of them,"I'm right here!"

"Koalanyan... No! No! No! This can't be happening!"Kanami said in disbelief.

"We have to fight him."Yuto said.

"I can't! There's no way!"Kanami shouted.

Fumi sighed and turned into Mifu,"I guess we'll fight him then."

"She's right you know."Mac turned into Rarehiro.

Yuto turned into Junsei and they charged towards Nisetada.

He got attacked by them and dodged it.

Nisetada made multiple clones of himself and attacked them.

They got hit,but attacked got a hold of the real Nisetada and pinned him down to the was about to hit him.

"No,don't!"Kanami yelled.

Junsei looked at Kanami,as Nisetada got away.

He ran towards Kanami and tried to attack her.

Kanami turned into Hakucho and created a force field around her,

"Koalanyan...why?"Hakucho was speechless.

"Master told me to."Nisetada said.

"Why...?"Hakucho mumbled.

"I must listen to Master.I must go now."Nisetada replied.

He disappeared and left.

Everyone turned back into their human state.

"This has to be the work of Enma."Yuto stated.

"Koalanyan..."Kanami whispered.

Minutes later,Jerry saw Meowsanity again,who took notice.

"Aw dang it! I knew I should've teleported him further away!"Jerry complained.

"I told you it was a stupid power."Meowsanity laughed.

Meowsanity was face to face with Jerry," Now,it's time for me to finish you off-"

As Meowsanity was about to attack,he got hit by a strong force,which made him land on his face.

"Where are your matters? Can't you save it for someone else?"

Jerry noticed a shadowy figure and it revealed to be .

"Not you too! I thought Nurarihyon was on our side!"Jerry exclaimed.

"He is,but...he sure couldn't get his grip on me.I'm here to end these minions of Enma and...to end you." smiled evilly.

Jerry turned into Muyobaka,but got hit by after his transformation.

"Hey! That's cheating!"Muyobaka whined.

"Heh,I don't follow the rules." smirked.

attacked Muyobaka,but missed.

Muyobaka sucked into his watch on his belt,but got out of his grip.

"How did you do that?! No one ever escaped that before!"Muyobaka was shocked.

"I have my ...it's the mask." took off his mask to reveal his true form.

"Oh god! I forgot how terrifying you look without that thing!"Muyobaka screamed.

"Shut up,you useless idiot." attacked Muyobaka and knocked him out.

As was about to end Muyobaka,someone stopped him.

"Stop right there."

was stunned,"You...it can't be! No way! No how!"

"I go by Kuraien in this form.I had no choice,but to fuse myself to stop chaotic Yokai,like you."Kuraien stated.

"Just because you go by an edgy name,doesn't mean you can stop me." mocked.

"Oh yes I can,I have an dark edge."Kuraien paused and chuckled,"Get it? Because that's my name and...forget it.I was dumb."

attacked Kuraien,"That's enough!"

Kuraien dodged the attack and made a dark force field around .

"What are you doing?!" yelled.

"I'm sending you somewhere,so you can snap out of this nonsense!"Kuraien made disappear somewhere else.

Suddenly,Kuraien turned to see Fumi,Yuto,Mac,and Kanami.

"Who are you...?"Kanami asked.

"I am Kuraien.I had to fuse with my current form and another alternative form of mine,in order to stop these dark Yokai."Kuraien responded.

"Wait...you're Batman!"Jerry was awake again.

"No..."Kuraien groaned in annoyance.

"Just kidding,we know it's you,Superman."Jerry replied.

"Yeah...right...anyways...we need to go and stop Inaho."Kuraien said.

"You know that she's possessed?"Yuto questioned.

"Yes,she's been controlling certain Yokai,like Tomnyan and Koalanyan."Kuraien stated.

"Now I feel bad for not believing Keita."Fumi sighed.

"We better go and talk sense into her."Mac chimed in.

They searched for Inaho and eventually found her.

"Inaho!"Everyone shouted.

Inaho turned to face them,"What?"

"Please,snap out of it! You're hurting people!"Kanami exclaimed.

"I thought I got rid of you."Inaho frowned.

"So,this was your doing?"Yuto questioned.

"Of course,what else do you expect? It's obvious that Keita was right all along,but I knew you guys wouldn't listen."Inaho had a cold stare.

"Can you at least turn Tom back to normal?"Jerry asked.

"And Koalanyan?"Kanami added.

"Sorry,they're my slaves told me I could do whatever I wanted if I obeyed him."Inaho teased.

"This is wrong! You don't have to do this!"Mac shouted.

"Please Inaho,listen to us."Fumi pleaded.

"We can work together to stop Enma if you could just stop."Kuraien said.

"And betray my master?"Inaho laughed and turned into Moony.

Then,she inserted her Yokai medal,which made her watch glitch in response.

Electricity surrounded her and fused her Yokai and human form together,transforming her into a fusion.

"I don't think so."The fusion that once was Inaho,smiled sinisterly and disappeared.

(Kuraien's name means dark edge,so maybe you guys will get the joke yes,he's a good guy,he's just an edgier counterpart/version of PyonUso.

Also,Inaho just pulled an 2Ordinate on everyone.)


	14. Chapter 14

(I hope you guys know that I headcanon Whisper as Jibanyan's(and Keita's)parental figure,because it's a major headcanon of mine.)

Keita was visited by Nurarihyon.

"Um...we have a problem."Nurarihyon said.

"What?"Keita asked.

"You see...I accidentally turned Whisper into too early."Nurarihyon replied nervously.

"You what?! We have to go find him!"Keita panicked.

Nurarihyon looked at Keita with a serious face,"But first...I have to do something that should've been done a long time ago."

Later, was lurking and searching for more people to terrorize.

"You think it would be easy to find more place is deserted." was annoyed.

"That's where you're wrong,"

saw Nurarihyon from a distance.

"Are you here to switch sides?" questioned.

"No,I'm here to put some sense into you."Nurarihyon responded.

Nurarihyon swung his staff at who grabbed it from Nurarihyon's grip.

rammed towards .Liar rushes closer to Nurarihyon with the staff,but Nurarihyon ducked.

was stopped by a force that grabbed the staff from his grip.

He looked at see that 2Ordinate was holding the staff.

"You...traitor!" shouted.

"Just snap out of it already."2Ordinate sighed.

"You'll never convince me to join you!" protested.

Nurarihyon took his staff from 2Ordinate.

2Ordinate grabbed ,who yelled,"Let go of me!"

"Now,let's try this again."Nurarihyon said.

Nurarihyon stabbed through his light aura surrounded him and he fainted.

woke up to see Nurarihyon and 2Ordinate staring at him.

"What...happened?" questioned.

"I inspirited you too 's partly my fault,but mostly yours...because someone wouldn't keep his mouth shut!"Nurarihyon stated.

"Sorry about that..." laughed awkwardly.

"We have to go and find need him so we can go and defeat the dark Yokai."2Ordinate exclaimed.

"Good luck with that." mumbled.

"You're coming with us! Come on!"Nurarihyon grabbed and went his way with 2Ordinate to search for Jibanyan.

In the Yokai World,Indy and the others were searching for dark Yokai.

They saw a dark aura from a distance and went to investigate it.

The dark aura was coming from a Yokai,who seemed unfamiliar to them.

"This Yokai has much more aura around him than better be careful."Chopper stated.

"Don't worry,we'll be just have to kick it's butt and it'll be all over."Indy replied.

"Wait! He's right.I know who he 's one of the Yokai that Nurarihyon inspirited."Captain Bully said.

"Why would he do that? I thought he was on our side."Cindy exclaimed.

"I don't the looks of it...maybe he inspirited himself."Captain Bully replied.

"That sounds stupid."Neko II groaned in disbelief.

"He might have a point,it's possible."Chopper responded.

"Let me approach him anything goes wrong,we'll fight him."Captain Bully demanded.

Captain Bully went towards the took notice.

"Listen here Yurei,why are you doing this?"Captain Bully questioned.

"I'm doing this because I want to."Yurei said.

"Are you possessing yourself? You shouldn't be doing this!"Captain Bully protested.

"Yeah,so what? You can't tell me what to do!"Yurei hissed.

Yurei attacked Captain and the others attacked Yurei in response.

Yurei missed all of the attacks as everyone looked at him.

"How did he dodge all of that?"Indy asked.

"Yeah! My shovel attack never misses!"Scoop added.

"I told you guys that this Yokai is unusually powerful."Chopper replied.

Captain Bully grabbed Yurei by the collar and commanded,"I command you to stop right now! Jibanyan,listen to me or I'll get your father-I mean parental figure to punish you!"

"Jibanyan?!"Everyone were puzzled at how could Yurei be the same Yokai as Jibanyan.

Yurei slapped Captain Bully in the face,who let him go in response.

"Hey! You're going to be in a lot of trouble!"Captain Bully nagged.

"You're not the boss of me! Why do you think I inspirited myself?!"Yurei growled.

"Oh my god...if it's what we said earlier,than...we're sorry,ok?!"Indy panicked.

"We're sorry,we didn't mean to make you feel bad."Cindy said.

"Yeah,sorry if even when you change into dark Yokai,that you still can't evolve."Neko II mocked.

"Neko,shush!"Chopper replied.

"I know you guys aren't matter what I do,everyone thinks I'm too young or too small or too weak to do is why I turned back to Yurei.I want everyone to pay and make them feel how I felt."Yurei carried on.

"Can we just talk it out like civilized people?"Indy asked.

"No,it's too late!"Yurei formed a dark aura around ran towards everyone and clawed at of them got hit except for Indy.

"Ugh! Why did I not hit you?! You're the worst of them all!"Yurei complained.

"Come on kid,you have got to-"Indy was cut off by Yurei,"Kid?! Have you not learned anything?!"

"You're eight years old! Get a grip man!"Captain Bully yelled from a distance.

"Shut up!"Yurei attacked everyone fell to the ground as they got hit.

Yurei stood in front of Indy.

"You know...young boys your age shouldn't be this aggressive.I'm just asking one more time...please stop."Indy said,who was out of breath.

Yurei clinched his fists,"I'm...not a boy.I'm young lady!"

Yurei punched everyone with his fists and they got sent to the ground a few feet away.

"Nobody will get in my way."Yurei whispered as he disappeared.

Indy regained consciousness,"Young lady...? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea..."Captain Bully responded.

At Enma's palace,Mao and Dorothy seemed to be empty.

Mao saw someone in the corner,looking at them.

"Enma?"Mao asked.

The person laughed and reappeared again in front of them.

"Enma?!"Mao gasped.

"Mao,have you came to join me?"Enma smirked.

"No,you have to stop this!"Mao protested.

"I thought you came here to show off your girlfriend and join me."Enma teased.

"Oh no,we're not-"Dorothy blushed,but got cut off by Mao,"We're just friends."

"That's too bad,it's a shame that you missed out on dating such a wonderful lady."Enma flirted with Dorothy.

"Stay away from her!"Mao shouted.

"I will,only if you join me."Enma smiled sinisterly.

"Never!"Mao yelled.

"Very well then."Enma grinned.

Enma pushed Mao with an invisible force field and grabbed Dorothy.

He locked Dorothy in a cage.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"Dorothy questioned,angrily.

"Since Mao isn't interested in you,I'll be gladly to accept his place in being your significant ,we will rule both human and Yokai worlds!"Enma laughed manically.

"You can't do this!"Mao said.

Enma pushed Mao out of his palace with an unknown force.

"And stay out!"Enma demanded.

"Help!"Dorothy screamed.

"Dorothy!"Mao responded.

"What am I going to do?! Dorothy needs help!"Mao pondered and replied,"I guess I can go and find someone to help out."

Minutes later,Mao found some Yokai.

"Hello,could you guys help me?"Mao asked.

"Of course! Don't you remember me Mao? I'm Captain Bully!"Captain Bully stated.

"Oh yeah,sorry about that."Mao laughed.

"We're also in a bad just fought off a dark Yokai,who's inspiriting himself."Indy replied.

"Who?"Mao questioned.

"He goes by Yurei."Chopper said.

"Oh no! I have to tell Nurarihyon! But...my friend was captured by Enma,could you help out?"Mao responded.

"Anything for a friend! Let's go and find some more recruits to help!"Captain Bully demanded.

They went off as Mao traveled back to the human world.

Mao was in the human searched until he found Mac.

"Mac,I need your help!"Mao panicked.

"What is it?"Mac asked.

"It's 's been captured by Enma."Mao replied.

"What?! I knew I couldn't trust you!"Mac yelled.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault!"Mao said.

"It is your fault! If Dorothy didn't go with you,she would be safe right now! But no,she could die!"Mac shouted.

"I didn't know this would happen!"Mao was shocked.

"We're going to get help and rescue 're coming with me so that I can keep an eye on ."Mac said in a harsh tone.

"I didn't do anything..."Mao replied,sadly.

Later,Nurarihyon was searching for Jibanyan.2Ordinate and were following him behind.

Nurarihyon stopped as he saw got closer as it revealed to be someone.

"How is this possible...? It can't be!"Nurarihyon exclaimed.

"Yurei?!"2Ordinate and shouted.

Yurei looked at them with a death stare.

"I was supposed to inspirit you! Why did you do this?!"Nurarihyon questioned.

"You know why.I possessed myself to prove that I'm capable of taking care of myself."Yurei stated.

"You're eight,no one can take care of themselves that ,I'm thirteen and I still need a bit of help with taking care of things."2Ordinate replied.

"Please Jibanyan,you'll get yourself hurt." added.

"You're both the excuses so that I can't do anything on my own."Yurei said,angrily.

"No,we let you do all of kinds of stuff on your going out places and going to just don't want you to do dangerous things by yourself." explained.

"You let Keita do more stuff by himself than me!"Yurei protested.

"That's because he's older than you! You're still too young-" covered his mouth.

"Nice going Whisper."2Ordinate looked at ,unamused.

"I knew it! You guys still think I can't do anything on my own! I'll show you!"Yurei shouted.

Yurei attacked 2Ordinate and ,who attacked back.

They grabbed Yurei and Nurarihyon stabbed him with his staff.

Yurei fell to the ground.

"There's no aura coming from him..."Nurarihyon stated.

"Is that bad?"2Ordinate asked.

"It means that my possession didn't work...but...how?"Nurarihyon was stunned.

They poked at Yurei,who woke up.

"Are you ok?"2Ordinate was concerned.

"Wait...his pendant is cracked."Nurarihyon said.

"Oh god! We injured him!" panicked.

2Ordinate touched Yurei's heart shaped pendant,but it cracked in response.

"Don't touch it! Let me help!" shouted.

touched the pendant and it cracked even more.

Yurei cried and started to form an aura around himself.

"Oh no! My little boy! We over did it!" yelled.

"You don't realize...that I'm not a boy.I'm a young lady and should be treated as such!"Yurei sprung up and slapped in the face.

"Jibanyan..."2Ordinate gasped.

"Son...? Why did you do that to your father?" was overwhelmed.

"If you truly were my dad,you would know by now that I'm your daughter!"Yurei attacked them and they got hit to the ground.

Yurei disappeared,leaving them speechless.

"Why did Jibanyan say that...?" questioned.

"I do remember when Enma and I went through Jibanyan's records one day and...one of his wishes was to have been born as a female instead of a male..."Nurarihyon stated.

"Wait,you and Enma know all Yokai's records?" asked.

"Yes,including yours."Nurarihyon smirked.

"Shit! Don't say anything to Keita!" exclaimed.

"Like what?"2Ordinate questioned.

"Nothing! I just don't want people knowing my private business!" nagged.

"Speaking of that...Jibanyan never has answered why he started wearing more feminine also buys stuff meant for girls and does more girly things..."2Ordinate explained.

"That makes sense! I've been such a bad parent for not figuring this out!" sobbed.

"We'll settle this issue have to find Yurei before it's too late."Nurarihyon said in a serious tone.

They went off to search for Yurei.


	15. Chapter 15

(Might as well give a quick exclamation about Yurei's heart pendant from the last pendant breaks if anyone he doesn't trust enough touches only can be restored by slow healing or if someone Yurei trusts touches it.)

Emi was wandering around noticed a group of Yokai.

"Hello?"Emi greeted.

"Hey,are you watch user?"The yellow cat asked.

"Yes,I am."Emi responded.

"That's great! You can help us!"The pink cat cheered.

"Sorry,we forgot to introduce ourselves.I'm Fubuki-hime and these guys are helping me out to defeat the dark Yokai."Fubuki said.

"I'm Nyanmajo,the leader of this group!"Nyanmajo stated.

"Who said you're the leader?"A short haired girl said in annoyance.

"That's Hanako,she can be downer."Nyanmajo whispered to Emi.

"I heard that."Hanako groaned.

"And I'm Sailornyan! It's nice to meet you!"Sailornyan smiled.

"I'm Emi.I got this watch not that long I know is that someone named Enma is behind this."Emi exclaimed.

"So,are you gain?"Nyanmajo questioned.

"Of course,anything to help out some new friends."Emi grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!"Nyanmajo cheered.

They went to go and find Enma.

In the Yokai World,Hughley and PyonUso were searching for Daimon and Senshi.

"Where could they be? They must be way ahead of us."Hughley sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find them."PyonUso replied.

Hughley noticed something with a dark aura around it.

"This doesn't look need to be careful."Hughley said.

Hughley got closer as PyonUso followed.

The figure turned and looked at was about to attack.

Hughley turned into his Yokai form,Atomun.

He was about to attack as well.

"Stop!"PyonUso shouted.

"What's wrong?"Atomun questioned.

"Don't hurt 's my friend."PyonUso stated.

The figure got closer and took its claws out.

It attacked and Atomun made an force field around him and PyonUso.

"Are you sure he's your friend?!"Atomun asked.

"Yes! I'm positive!"PyonUso responded.

"Yurei,we don't want to hurt you!"PyonUso shouted.

"I bet Keita and Whisper put you up to this!"Yurei yelled.

"No! I haven't seen them in days! Can you please stop?!"PyonUso pleaded.

Yurei stopped attacking and Atomun broke his force field.

"Can you tell us why you're doing this?"Atomun asked.

"Everyone kept telling him that he's too young to fight on his own and the fact that he hasn't evolved yet makes it worse on him.I mean,I just evolved and I'm only a year older than him,so I'm kind of in a similar of..."PyonUso explained.

"Usapyon..."Yurei's face lit up.

"Come with us and everything will be ok.I promise."PyonUso said,reaching his hand out.

Yurei slowly put his paw out,but he slapped PyonUso's hand away.

"I know someone put you up to this! Stop lying to me!"Yurei shouted.

"I'm not lying! My inspirit is literally to make people go insane if anyone lies to them,which is something I pretty much hate! Why would I lie if I hate lying?!"PyonUso protested.

"I...stay away from me!" Yurei sobbed.

"Hey...it'll be ok."PyonUso replied.

"No it won't!"Yurei ran off.

"I'll be right there."PyonUso commanded.

"Well,alright.I guess I'll be here,alone."Atomun said,in a awkward tone.

PyonUso caught up with Yurei,who's aura was getting darker.

"Hey! Wait!"PyonUso shouted.

"What do you want?!"Yurei cried.

"If it makes you feel better,when I was at the lab where I was at when I was alive,I found my records and it turns out that I was actually born a female.I thought I was a boy all along,funny isn't it?"PyonUso laughed nervously.

Yurei looked at PyonUso with a shocked expression,"Can we switch bodies?"

"Woah,wait-what?!"PyonUso exclaimed.

"I always wished I was born a girl,but...I'm stuck as a 's not fair."Yurei had tears rolling down his face.

PyonUso patted Yurei on the back,"Hey,I always saw myself as a because I found out I was born a girl,doesn't mean it won't stop me from being a boy."

"I don't know...it's just..."Yurei looked at PyonUso,with a worried face.

"Like my friend Hughley said,don't let a piece of paper stop you from being what you want to be."PyonUso said.

"What...?"Yurei was confused.

"I mean,just because it says you're a boy or girl on your birth certificate,it doesn't mean you have to follow can be what you want to you want to be a girl,then be a girl."PyonUso smiled.

Yurei smiled back and hugged PyonUso,"Thank you Usapyon!"

PyonUso's hand touched Yurei's pendant and Yurei had a light aura around him.

Yurei noticed it was fixed.

"You fixed it..."Yurei said.

"Wasn't it broken?"PyonUso asked.

"I guess you're the only one I can trust enough for it to fix itself."Yurei blushed.

"Also,if anyone says anything about you being too young,don't let that stop tell me the same thing,but not as often...because you know..."PyonUso got cut off by Yurei,"Anger issues?"

"Yeah...that."PyonUso laughed.

"We better get back to your friend."Yurei stated.

"One more thing,if anyone says you can't go out or fight on your own,just know you can always do it with when you're ready,I'll be there when you tell everyone that you're the girl that you're meant to be."PyonUso held Yurei's hand.

Yurei blushed again,"Thank you...! I'm here for you too! We'll always be together!"

"Of course!"PyonUso blushed back.

They went back to Atomun.

"Yurei's fine now."PyonUso said.

"That's you ready to go with us to defeat Enma?"Atomun asked.

"Uh huh."Yurei nodded.

They left to go and find Enma.

Meanwhile,Bushinyan and Last Bushinyan were searching for anything suspicious.

"Hey-"

Bushinyan and Last Bushinyan turned around and pointed their swords at the Yokai's face.

"Guys...it's me!"

"You were right when you said you were going to fuse your current and alternative forms."Bushinyan stated.

"And what are you're called?"Last Bushinyan questioned.

"Kuraien,now is not the time for grandsons have been inspirited."Kuraien said.

"Didn't you tell us Tom was already possessed?"Bushinyan asked.

"Yes,but now Jibanyan possessed himself.I think it's due to not letting him be independent enough."Kuraien sighed.

"Now I feel like a burden..."Bushinyan replied in guilt.

"Oh no! I realized that I'm the last one to find out about Tom being possessed!"Last Bushinyan panicked and then paused,"Wait...that's a good !"

Bushinyan face palmed.

"Ok,that's enough,we better get going and save them."Kuraien said.

"Alright,let's move onward."Bushinyan commanded.

"I'll be last!"Last Bushinyan exclaimed.

"This is going to be a long trip."Kuraien sighed.

In the human world,Mac was still mad at Mao for getting his sister captured by Enma.

"Mac,I said was sorry."Mao said.

"I don't care!"Mac nagged.

"I hate to say this,but you should've went on your own."Kanami stated.

"I know,but Dorothy asked to go."Mao replied.

"Sometimes you have to say no."Yuto added.

"I can't,she's so pretty-"Mao covered his mouth.

"Say what?!"Mac yelled.

"Nothing I swear!"Mao blushed.

"Someone has a crush."Jerry teased.

"Guys,I don't..."Mao sighed.

Fumi sees someone laying on the ground,"Guys,someone's over there!"

Fumi ran to the person,while everyone followed her.

She was shocked to see that is was Okure.

He regained consciousness and woke up.

"Where am I?"Okure asked.

"You killed me!"Kanami yelled.

"Calm down."Yuto said.

"I...did?"Okure questioned.

"Do you remember anything?"Mac asked.

"All I remember is that Enma was in his Awoken form and-oh no! I got possessed by Enma! I accidentally killed people!"Okure panicked.

"It's alright,you didn't mean to."Fumi said.

"I'm still kind of angry that you killed me..."Kanami mumbled.

"Sorry,I'll make it up to you! Umm...I know a way you can defeat Enma!"Okure exclaimed.

"Really? That's cool!"Jerry cheered.

"The way to defeat him is to stab him in the chest with the holy sword."Okure replied.

"Of course! The only person I know who owns one is Nurarihyon!"Mao said.

"He does? How?"Mac questioned.

"When Nurarihyon turns into his Awoken form,which is called Nurarishin,he obtains the sword in that form only."Mao stated.

"I hope you guys can find him,wherever he's at...good luck!"Okure said.

"Thanks Okure!"Mao replied.

They went to go to the Yokai World to find Nurarihyon and rescue Dorothy.

Later,they arrived at Enma's palace.

"Why did we come here first?"Mac asked.

"To rescue your sister.I promised that I would."Mao said.

"You better hope so."Mac groaned in disbelief.

They snuck into the palace and didn't see Enma.

"Ok,Mac and I will go and rescue rest of you keep an eye out for Enma."Mao commanded.

"Aw,we always have to do the boring stuff."Jerry complained.

"Just keep quiet."Yuto said.

Mao and Mac went and searched for found her in the throne room.

They snuck in and got to the cage that Dorothy was trapped in.

"Mac,Mao?"Dorothy exclaimed.

"We're here to save you."Mac said.

"Let's hurry."Mao added.

They unlocked the cage and released Dorothy.

They went back to the entrance to see Enma was fighting their friends.

Enma noticed them.

"You! Give back my partner!"Enma demanded.

"She's not yours! She's my sister!"Mac yelled.

"You'll pay for this!"Enma yelled.

Enma used his force to kick everyone out of his palace.

"Ouch,that hurts!"Jerry screamed.

"At least we rescued Dorothy."Mao said.

"Thanks Mao."Dorothy smiled.

"Come on! I helped too!"Mac pouted.

"I know bro."Dorothy teased.

"We better get back and tell everyone else to meet up and help us defeat Enma."Yuto stated.

"I hope we can do it."Kanami sighed.

"We can do it! If we were able to defeat Nurarihyon,we can defeat Enma!"Fumi exclaimed.

"Yeah!"Jerry chimed in.

Everyone went back to the human world to prepare for the fight between them and Enma.


	16. Chapter 16

(I apologize for this chapter being extremely short.I promised I would post one or two new chapters each week.I'm keeping that fic is close to being done and I guess I'm getting lazy.I'll try to do better for the next few chapters,which will be the last ones for this fic.)

Kyubii and his group were in the Yokai World,still resuming their quest to defeat dark Yokai.

"Why is it so difficult to find any dark Yokai?"Kyubii groaned,growing impatient.

"They're probably in places we wouldn't expect."Orochi responded.

"We should focus on finding Enma."Goldenyan replied.

"Of course..."Kyubii sighed.

Shishikoma saw someone from a distance,"Hey! It's Indy!"

He ran up to Indy,who took notice.

"Where were you?!"Indy questioned.

"My bro and I found more people to help us out!"Shishikoma exclaimed.

"You mean we found you."Kyubii frowned.

"Whatever you say..."Torajiro mumbled.

"That's fantastic! The more,the merrier!"Indy said.

"You guys found more people than we did,we only found this weird guy."Scoop chimed in.

"Who are you calling weird? You...elf looking spaceman!"Captain Bully shouted.

"Elf?! That's just rude!"Scoop protested.

" are your friends?" Chopper asked.

"I wouldn't say friends,but...I'm surprised you haven't heard about one and only,Kyubii."Kyubii showed off.

"You're that fox Yokai that shows off too much."Chopper stated.

"Shows off?! I take pride in myself!"Kyubii yelled.

"Show off!"Scoop teased.

"Whatever...this is my cousin,Kontan."Kyubii gestured at Kontan.

"Let's just get this introduction over with."Kontan complained.

"And you're Orochi! I've heard a lot about you!"Cindy cheered.

"Oh come on!" Kyubii growled.

"Ah yes,I saw you on tv once."Indy said.

"Of course."Orochi nodded.

"And this is Goldenyan! She's really cool!"Shishikoma pointed at Goldenyan.

"Um...thank you?"Goldenyan was flustered.

Everyone finished introducing themselves and Indy introduced his team.

Captain Bully announced,"Now,let's go and defeat Enma!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"Orochi questioned.

"Don't question me! We're ready!"Captain Bully grinned.

"Alright,lead the way."Kyubii sighed.

"Yeah! Let's go team!"Shishikoma cheered.

They made their way to go and defeat Enma.

Back in the human world,2Ordinate and were searching for Yurei.

Nurarihyon noticed someone was approaching them.

"There you are.I must warn you about something."

"Fuyunyan...?"2Ordinate was confused.

"Yes,it is I,but I had to fuse myself with Darknyan so I could become stronger,I am now known as Kuraien."Kuraien stated.

"Oh,now someone else is trying to be edgy." mocked.

"Says the guy who literally looks like an edge lord."Kuraien teased.

"You're an even bigger edge lord!" snapped back.

"Oh my god,guys...just shut up."Nurarihyon groaned in annoyance.

"Hey,what are you warning us about?"2Ordinate asked.

"It's Inaho,she used her watch to fuse herself with Moony."Kuraien said.

"Oh crap,she pulled an 2Ordinate!" exclaimed.

"Exactly,now she's heading to Enma's palace and we need to stop her."Kuraien stated.

"But how? Four of us can't beat him!"2Ordinate panicked.

"Well,Bushinyan and Last Bushinyan are already on their way to Enma and we need Nurarihyon to defeat Enma."Kuraien added.

"And why?"Nurarihyon questioned.

"You have the holy sword,which is the only way to defeat Enma Awoken."Kuraien looked at him with a serious expression.

"Oh yeah...I ,I hate my Awoken if I don't want to-"Nurarihyon got cut off by Kuraien,"Dude,it's the only way to defeat Enma."

"Shit...fine! I hate turning into Nurarishin!"Nurarihyon protested.

"Why? Having an Awoken form sounds cool."2Ordinate replied.

"I'll show you."Nurarihyon turns into Nurarishin.

2Ordinate and bursted out laughing.

Nurarishin point his sword at them,"Silence!"

They stopped laughing and were a bit frightened.

"Sorry..."2Ordinate smile,nervously.

"You're a blonde." chuckled.

"I said shut up!"Nurarishin yelled.

"Let's just go and defeat Enma for God's sake."Kuraien sighed.

They headed to the Yokai World to search for Enma.

In the Yokai World,Yuto lead everyone to Enma's palace.

They all turned into their Yokai forms.

"What made you think that this was a good idea?"Hakucho asked.

"Because,if we're in our Yokai forms,we'll be able to defeat Enma! And if anything goes wrong,Mao and Dorothy are guarding the entrance."Junsei replied.

"So,you think that we can defeat him and only us?"Rarehiro questioned.

"Yeah...I mean we defeated Nurarihyon,plus we have Kanami should be easy."Junsei said.

"You know,I may be stupid,but I'm not that stupid to do something like this."Muyobaka added.

"I know that we always agree on the same thing,but Jerry's isn't the smartest thing to 'll die...again."Mifu said,nervously.

"Guys,trust me,everything will be fine-"Junsei heard something and paused.

Everyone hid in a corner.

"Crap,it's Enma!"Rarehiro panicked.

"Actually no,we've been listening to you guys this whole time."

A few Yokai were next to them,which startled everyone.

"Emi?!"Muyobaka shouted.

"Not so loud,he'll hear us!"Emi replied.

"What are you guys doing here?"Mifu asked.

"The same thing as you defeat Enma."Fubuki stated.

"I told you this was a good we have more recruits to help us out."Junsei said proudly.

"Even if we fight Enma,I'm not sure if we'll win."Hanako responded.

"She might be right."Sailornyan mumbled.

"Come on guys,let's do said he's bringing back up."Junsei said.

"Fine,just because we're dating,I'll do it."Mifu sighed.

"I knew it! You guys are dating!"Rarehiro chimed.

"Shut it."Mifu covered Rarehiro's mouth.

"Before we go,can Emi turn into a Yokai? Maybe so...she won't get hurt."Muyobaka replied,being concerned.

Emi turned into her Yokai form,"Don't worry about me,I'll be fine."

Shanista went ahead of followed,"Emi,wait up!"

"This is what I'm talking about! Let's go!"Nyanmajo cheered.

She lead everyone else to search for Enma.


	17. Chapter 17

(I accidentally skipped a week posting this,I apologize.)

Indy and the others finally made it to Enma's snuck inside and searched until they spotted a dark room.

"We should go in that dark room."Indy stated.

"I think that's a bad 's probably a trap."Chopper responded.

"You're just chicken! Let's go!"Scoop mocked as he went inside the dark room.

"It sure looks scary,should we really go?"Shishikoma asked.

"If that idiot went in,so should we."Captain Bully replied.

"Ok,but if anything bad happens,I'm blaming you."Torajiro sighed,looking at Captain Bully in annoyance.

Everyone went inside the dark room,except for Kyubii and Orochi.

"Wanna wait until they need help?"Kyubii questioned.

"Eh,sure."Orochi replied.

Inside the dark room,there was a small went towards it.

"Ok,who's touching the light?"Indy asked.

"Chopper will do it!"Scoop chimed.

"Are you kidding-fine..."Chopper sighed and touched the light.

Suddenly,the whole room lit up and it revealed to be Enma's ballroom.

It looked like a whole army damaged it.

"What happened to this place?"Cindy asked.

"According to my calculations,a dark force made its way here and damaged everything."Goldenyan spoke.

"Dang...that force must've got up from the wrong side of the bed."Shishikoma was astounded.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."Captain Bully said in caution.

They looked around until they saw a figure pass by them,then two more figures ran pass by them afterwords.

"What was that?!"Kontan panicked.

Suddenly,someone appeared in front of looked like a Yokai,but at the same time it looked human.

"You look so familiar..."Captain Bully mumbled.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"Cindy questioned.

The person laughed,"You fools,I work for Enma."

"A dark Yokai,I knew it!"Indy said.

"You may refer me as ,take your leave or you'll face consequences."Moonchiri introduced herself.

"Why should we?"Neko II was annoyed.

"Because,Enma doesn't want anyone in his or else."Moonchiri frowned.

"We're here to put an end to this!"Indy shouted.

"Very well on out my slaves!"Moonchiri commanded.

Two figures appeared and revealed to be two Yokai.

"You! I know you!"Indy pointed at the Yokai.

"Yeah,that's our friends! They're inspirited!"Shishikoma stated.

"Meowsanity and Nisetada,get them."Moonchiri smiled evilly.

Outside the room,Kyubii and Orochi heard a loud crash.

"Ok,they need help."Kyubii groaned.

"Let's go."Orochi replied.

They went inside the room to prepare for battle.

In the back of the outside of the palace,Hughley and the others were sneaking in.

"Why are we going through the back door?"Hughley questioned.

"When Daimon and I got here,we thought it would be the most unexpected way to go in."Senshi stated.

"Yeah,the enemy won't see us coming!"Daimon cheered.

"Well,alright then."Hughley sighed.

They went through the back entrance and headed inside the palace.

As they were going down the hallway,Daimon stopped them.

"Hey,isn't that Enma's room?"Daimon asked.

"Yeah,what about it?"PyonUso responded.

"What if Enma is in there and we catch him off guard?"Daimon replied.

"That sounds would we do that?"Hughley questioned,in annoyance.

"Because,what if we snuck in there and capture could save everyone! It's a win win!"Daimon said.

"But what about-"Senshi got cut off by Daimon,"Let's go!"

Everyone followed Daimon.

As they got to Enma's room,Yurei went inside the room first,but the doors started to shoved everyone else out of the way and the doors slammed.

"Yurei!"PyonUso panicked.

"I knew it was a trap!"Senshi stated.

"What was that about?"Hughley asked.

"You know that we still need the holy sword to defeat if we did capture him,it would've been pointless."Senshi gave Daimon a cold stare.

"Oh...oops.I forgot about that."Daimon laughed nervously.

"What about Yurei?"PyonUso was concerned.

"We have to move can come back for him."Hughley said.

"But,he's trapped in there! Can't we do something?!" PyonUso yelled.

"Having Yurei captured will give you something to fight for."Hughley stated.

"I guess so...but..."PyonUso mumbled.

"Let's move onward and we'll come back."Senshi suggested.

They went on and searched for Enma,

Meanwhile,in Enma's room,Yurei was trying to get the doors open,but they were shut was out of breath.

"It's no use,even in this form,I'm everyone's right,I can't do anything."Yurei sighed.

He noticed Enma's bed and replied,"Maybe I should get on that bed and go to could win that fight without me anyways."

Yurei got on the bed and fell on it on his back.

As Yurei as about to fall asleep,he noticed someone in front of him.

He jumped up,but got pinned down.

"Enma?! Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything-"Yurei got cut off.

"I wouldn't dream of would I harm...such a beautiful girl."Enma grinned sinisterly.

"How did you-"Yurei got his mouth covered by Enma's hand.

"Shhhh...listen young lady,I was controlling Okure the whole do you except?"Enma smirked.

Enma took his hand off from Yurei's mouth.

"But how-"Yurei was cut off again by Enma,"So many questions,as the ruler of the Yokai World,I am aware of every Yokai's wishes and desires."

Enma grabbed Yurei's pendant and it cracked.

"Hey! Let go!"Yurei screamed.

"Don't you want your wish to come true? If you join me,I'll make your wish a reality."Enma looked at Yurei with an evil stare.

"I...don't...know..."Yurei whimpered.

"I think you're really strong and 're old enough to be on our own.I've been taking care of myself,even at your age.I never needed that freakin our two minds alike,we could work together to prove everyone wrong and show them that we're superior."Enma carried on.

Enma replied,"What do you say?"

Yurei thought hard,but he didn't want to hurt decided to trick Enma and pretend to join his side.

"Yeah,I would like to join you."Yurei said,nervously.

"Excellent."Enma smiled.

In the ballroom,everyone was fighting the dark Yokai.

"We can't do this any longer!"Cindy shouted.

"We have to keep fighting!"Captain Bully yelled.

"Give up now or else."Moonchiri said.

"Or else what?"

Everyone turned to see more people.

"We'll stop you!"Junsei stated.

"Go and get them!"Moonchiri ordered Meowsanity and Nisetada.

They attacked them.

"Tom! Don't do this!"Muyobaka shouted.

"Who is this Tom that you're talking about?"Meowsanity mocked.

"This isn't funny!"Muyobaka said.

"No,it's 's hilarious!"Meowsanity laughed and attacked.

"Move out of the way!"Nyanmajo shoved Muyobaka.

"I'll handle this."Nyanmajo replied.

"Well,hello there beautiful."Meowsanity flirted.

"I do like you,but I don't like this version of you!"Nyanmajo attacked Meowsanity with her magic,who attacked back.

"I love it when you're hard to get,"Meowsanity smirked.

Meowsanity got hit by Orochi.

"Cut that out and fight a real warrior."Orochi commanded.

"Sure thing,snake boy!"Meowsanity responded.

Orochi wrapped Meowsanity around with his scarf.

"Give up?"Orochi questioned.

Meowsanity wrapped his chains around Orochi's neck,which made him let go of Meowsanity.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"Orochi shouted.

"Come on guys,let's get this over with."Kontan groaned.

Kontan used her powers and knocked Meowsanity finished off by using his fire powers,which knocked Meowsanity out cold.

"So,you have learned from me."Kyubii grinned.

"Don't rub it in."Kontan sighed.

"One down,two to go."Mifu said.

"Now,let's finish the other guys off."Junsei replied.

"Koalanyan! Please stop!"Hakucho panicked.

"No!"Nisetada attacked.

"Hey! Not on my watch!"Rarehiro shielded Hakucho from the attack.

"Mac!"Hakucho was distracted and got hit.

"Oh dang,we have two down."Torajiro said.

"Emi! No!"Muyobaka watched as Emi got hit by Nisetada.

Muyobaka rammed towards Nisetada,but got knocked out as well.

"Um...make that four."Torajiro said.

"We're starting to lose people!We have to think of a strategy!"Captain Bully shouted.

Torajiro saw Shishikoma get knocked out by Nisetada.

"Brother! You'll pay!"Torajiro attacked Nisetada,who got hit.

He was still standing,but made multiple Yokai of himself.

"There's so many of them!"Scoop exclaimed.

"Everyone,let's beat all of them up!"Indy demanded.

Everyone punched the multiple Nisetadas,but Nisetada kept making more of himself.

"They keep multiplying!"Mifu panicked.

"We have to find the real one,it's the only way!"Orochi stated.

Suddenly,the Nisetadas disappeared except for one,who was knocked out cold.

"Um...I think I found him."Neko II replied,looking at Nisetada laying on the ground.

"Good job Neko II,all of that training was worth it."Chopper said proudly.

"It looks like Neko can do something after all."Scoop teased.

"Shut up or I'll punch you."Neko II gave Scoop a death stare.

Scoop hid behind Cindy.

"Wait...where did Moonchiri go?"Sailornyan asked.

"She has to be somewhere."Hanako replied.

"According to my research,she's heading towards Enma's throne room."Goldenyan stated.

"We have to find her."Fubuki said.

"Ok guys,let's get going!"Nyanmajo cheered.

"We have to be careful,it could be a trap."Orochi exclaimed.

Everyone made their way to the throne room.


	18. Chapter 18

Nurarihyon lead everyone inside Enma's met up with Bushinyan and Last Bushinyan on their way before they got to their destination.

They were walking through the halls,in a cautious matter.

"How do you not get lost?This place is like a maze." questioned.

"Working here for twenty thousand years should explain that."Nurarihyon responded.

"You must've been really important to the Yokai World itself."2Ordinate replied.

"And I still 's a lot of work keeping this place together."Nurarihyon sighed.

"This makes me respect you in a strange way."Bushinyan said.

"Thanks...I guess."Nurarihyon mumbled.

As they went on,they heard someone got closer and turned to a corner of the hall.

They were almost startled.

"Did you guys see that?! Someone was there!"Last Bushinyan panicked.

"Yeah,I think we all did."Bushinyan sighed.

"Oh crap...I was the first one to notice! I'm a failure!"Last Bushinyan sobbed.

"He needs to get over being last at everything."2Ordinate groaned in annoyance.

They continued their way until they bumped into someone.

"Senshi!" exclaimed.

"Whisper,you're here."Senshi spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?"2Ordinate asked.

"Same thing as defeat Enma."Hughley,stated.

"I guess that makes sense."2Ordinate said,awkwardly.

"You seem to have a very small team."Bushinyan said.

"Daimon went to look around for anything that would cause trouble and..."Hughley got cut off by PyonUso,"Jibanyan got trapped in Enma's room!"

"What?!" and 2Ordinate yelled.

"It must be a set should investigate it."Nurarihyon replied.

"If you say so."Senshi shrugged.

They all continued to search and eventually found Enma's room.

The doors were open and they all went inside.

"Yurei's gone!"PyonUso panicked.

"Dang it...Enma must've done this."Bushinyan said.

"I'm sure it was one of his traps." Nurarihyon spoke.

"It's my trap."

Everyone turned to see a familiar person.

"Inaho?!"2Ordinate shouted.

"Well, you here to betray me?"Moonchiri smirked.

"No,it's just...what did Enma do to you?!"2Ordinate exclaimed.

"It's my own ,give me the holy sword."Moonchiri demanded.

"No way in hell you're getting that sword!"Nurarihyon screamed.

"It looks like I have to do this the hard way."Moonchiri sighed.

Somewhere in the halls,everyone else was searching for Moonchiri.

"Where can that girl be hiding?"Indy questioned.

"We need to stop her before she knocks out more of our recruits."Captain Bully replied.

"Why is she so difficult to find?"Kyubii was growing impatient.

Suddenly,they heard a crash and a few people went flying out of the people landed on the ground in front of them.

"Whisper!"Fubuki gasped.

"Oh dang,it's Nurarihyon! He has the sword!"Scoop chimed in.

Everyone helped the others get up from the ground.

"Are you guys ok?"Mifu asked.

"Yeah...just a few bruises."2Ordinate laughed.

"What happened?"Cindy questioned.

"It's Inaho,she's possessed by Enma."PyonUso stated.

"So you found her?"Shishikoma exclaimed.

"We defeated her so called slaves that were actually just Tomnyan and Koalanyan being possessed."Torajiro said.

"Enma got to them too?!" was shocked.

"We just need to beat Moonchiri in order to defeat Enma."Orochi added.

"That's what she's calling herself?"2Ordinate was puzzled.

"I'm afraid possession seems to be influencing her the most."Junsei frowned.

"You're all talking about me behind my back?"

"Found her."Kontan pointed at Moonchiri.

"Holy cow! There she is! Let's fight!"Captain Bully commanded.

"Wait guys-"Fubuki got cut off as half of the team fought Moonchiri.

"Let's show her how it's done." said.

Fubuki stopped and responded,"No,she's too powerful! I don't think fighting is the best solution!"

"Why not?" asked.

"The more we fight,the more powerful she gets."Fubuki stated.

"This is why I've been waiting for the right moment.I've been studying her moves."Goldenyan spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?"2Ordinate questioned.

"Instead of fighting,we should take this logically."Goldenyan replied.

"As in?"Nurarihyon raised his eyebrow.

"You must talk sense into her!"

Everyone jumped and turned to see Robonyan X.

"Why did you come here the last minute?!"Nurarihyon shouted.

"I apologize,but I was late.I'm here to inform you that we need to stop fighting or else everyone will get knocked we will be defeated by Enma."Robonyan X explained.

They saw Indy and his team get defeated along with Captain Bully.

"Aw man! What are we going to do?!"2Ordinate panicked.

"Everyone,stop!"Robonyan X was trying to get everyone's attention.

"We're in the middle of a serious situation here!"Kyubii yelled as he attacked Moonchiri.

"Do you mind?!"Kontan added.

"Everyone listen-"Robonyan X got cut off by Moonchiri's attack.

He dodged it,but her attack knocked Nyanmajo,and Sailornyan out.

"You guys! You'll pay!"Hanako-san yelled.

She attacked Moonchiri with her scares,but it had no effect and eventually she got knocked out too.

"Stay back! She'll get stronger with each attack!"Robonyan X warned everyone.

Bushinyan took notice and said,"He might be right!"

He saw Last Bushinyan aiming towards Moonchiri,"Brother,don't!"

It was too late,Moonchiri slammed Last Bushinyan against a wall.

He was knocked out cold.

"I've got to run!"Bushinyan ran off towards the others who weren't attacking.

"What are we going to do now?!"Bushinyan shouted.

"I think I have a plan."2Ordinate stated.

"I swear if you do something insane,you'll be grounded for life!" nagged.

"There's no time for that! Let the boy be."Nurarihyon growled.

2Ordinate got close to Moonchiri and shouted,"Hey! Over here! It's me that you want!"

Moonchiri rushed towards 2Ordinate and attacked him.

She missed and attacked kept missing as 2Ordinate kept leading her into a different room.

"What is he doing?!"Kyubii yelled.

"He has a 't worry."Nurarihyon stated.

"He better not mess up."PyonUso said.

In a different room,2Ordinate was alone with Moonchiri.

"Why are you doing this?It's taking up my time."Moonchiri pouted.

"I don't want to fight.I just want to talk."2Ordinate spoke.

"Why? Is this a trick?"Moonchiri questioned.

"No,let's just talk-"2Ordinate got slammed into a wall with Moonchiri holding a grip on him.

"Now,let's talk."Moonchiri grinned sinisterly.

"You don't have to do this."2Ordinate stated.

"I want to."Moonchiri responded.

"You want to do this or is Enma making you?"2Ordinate asked.

Moonchiri's eyes were wide open,"I...don't know."

"You have no reason to do this."2Ordinate said.

"Enma promised me..."Moonchiri started to tear up.

"Promised you what?"2Ordinate questioned.

Moonchiri slapped 2Ordinate in the face,"Shut up! It's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"2Ordinate was concerned.

"I can't tell you! You'll laugh!"Moonchiri yelled.

2Ordinate got out of Moonchiri's grip and slammed her into the wall,holding on to her.

"Tell me!"2Ordinate's eyes glowed.

"Keita..."Moonchiri cried.

2Ordinate paused and sighed,"I almost lost control of myself..."

"Enma promised me...that he would make me normal."Moonchiri finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?"2Ordinate asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking other girls,I'm weird!"Moonchiri shouted.

"No you're not.I'm going out with you."2Ordinate said.

"You're just saying that!"Moonchiri sobbed.

"We've been going out for two years."2Ordinate sighed.

"I just want to be like other girls and fit in! Is that too much to ask?!"Moonchiri replied.

"You're unique and that's what I like about you.I don't want you to be mindless like those other preppy have so much in common.I love you,no matter what."2Ordinate smiled.

A light aura formed around Moonchiri.

Moonchiri hugged 2Ordinate,"What am I doing?! I don't want this! Turn me back!"

"Only you can do that."2Ordinate looked at Moonchiri,reassuring her.

"Ok...I promise I won't do this again! I just want to be myself again!"Moonchiri stated.

"Let's get out of here and defeat Enma."2Ordinate said.

"I would like that."Moonchiri held 2Ordiante's hand.

They left the room and searched for everyone.

(I forgot to include Kuraien in this forgive me and pretend that he was there.?)


	19. Chapter 19

2Ordinate and Moonchiri found Kuraien.

"What are you doing with her?"Kuraien questioned.

"Inaho's back to of...She's on our side now."2Ordinate stated.

" Enma has no one left to back him better get going,the others are waiting."Kuraien replied.

Kuraien lead 2Ordinate and Moonchiri towards another saw everyone taking notice to Moonchiri.

"Keita,stay away from her!" shouted.

"I'm ok now.I'm on your side."Moonchiri responded.

"Are you sure?" glared at Moonchiri.

"Yes! She's not possessed anymore! Geez,get a grip."2Ordinate nagged.

"I was just making sure." mumbled.

Nurarihyon turned into Nurarishin.

"Alright,one of you shall take the holy sword and keep it until I say so."Nurarishin said.

"Why?"Moonchiri asked.

"Because,Enma will think I'll have the sword and it would be a great opportunity to trick him by giving it to someone else."Nurarishin replied.

"But...only you can turn him back to normal."Mifu said.

"No,only the sword doesn't matter who defeats 'll work."Nurarishin added.

Nurarishin gave the sword to and said,"Take this,you're the last person he would expect."

"Hey! That's hurtful!" yelled.

"Just take the damn sword."Nurarishin groaned.

took the sword and hid it under his cape.

"Alright,Enma is behind this ?"Nurarishin asked.

"Can we get this over with?"Kontan complained.

"How did you not get defeated?"Kyubii face palmed.

Nurarishin opened the was standing in the middle of a large room,but someone else was with him.

"He has backup...but how?"Kuraien was shocked.

"We'll have to approach them carefully."Orochi said.

Everyone entered the room.

Enma chuckled,"You've finally made it this looks like one of my slaves betrayed me."

"So what? It makes it easier for us to defeat you."2Ordinate mocked.

"Oh no,it's even more fair since one of your friends betrayed you as well."Enma smirked.

The figure turned to face everyone.

"Jibanyan?!"2Ordinate,Moonchiri,and shouted.

"Don't do this! He's tricking you!"PyonUso panicked.

"Nobody knows who I really am and you guys control me as if...I...don't have a life of my own."Yurei spoke.

"That's not true! We let you do whatever you want!"2Ordinate replied.

"And...we can try to understand the real you...if you just let us!" pleaded.

"It's...too late for that."Yurei frowned.

"But...I already accepted her the way she was..."PyonUso mumbled to himself.

"I know you did."Atomun reassured him.

Enma got closer to everyone.

"So,what will it be? Fight us or give up?"Enma questioned,waiting for an answer.

"We can fight Enma...but...not Jibanyan."2Ordinate said.

"We can't do that! Fighting Jibanyan isn't right!" replied.

"I can't do it...I just can't."PyonUso teared up.

"Can we just fight you Enma?"Moonchiri asked.

Yurei rushed towards them and protested,"You don't want to fight me because I'm too young,right?! Because I'm too weak?! Is that it?!"

Yurei used his powers and it knocked them to the ground.

"No...you're our friend!"Moonchiri said.

"And you're family to me and Whisper!"2Ordinate added.

"Come on,we don't have all day,the clock is ticking."Enma yawned.

"Alright,I'll fight Jibanyan."Kyubii said.

"Me too! If I realized who that Yurei really was,I would've kicked his butt."Kontan grinned.

"Are you guys insane?!" shouted.

"And I'll fight to my calculations,it shouldn't take that much to defeat him."Goldenyan said.

They headed towards Yurei and started fighting.

"Alright,the rest of us shall fight Enma."Kuraien stated.

As everyone started fighting Enma, was just standing there,watching.

Fubuki took notice,"Whisper,what's wrong?"

"I...just don't want Jibanyan to get hurt." said.

"It'll be ok."Fubuki replied.

"No it won't...I practically raised him ...since he was five,but still." shrugged.

"I know that you care for him as your own son,but...sometimes I think you're forgetting other people."Fubuki looked away.

"Fubuki...I haven't forgot about fact...I have a surprise for you.I think it'll take our relationship to the next level." smiled.

Fubuki looked back at ,"Really...?"

Their conversation as broke by Senshi,who smacked them on the heads,"We don't have time for this nonsense!Get out there!"

"Sorry..." laughed nervously.

"We'll talk about this later."Fubuki said as she left to fight.

Mifu and Junsei were attacking Enma as a team.

He noticed a pattern going on and figured it out.

Enma studied them and attacked Mifu,who got hit.

"Hey!"Mifu shouted.

"Working as a team doesn't always work you know."Enma teased.

He hit Mifu harder until she was knocked out unconscious.

"Mifu!"Junsei turned to Enma and punched him.

"Stop this at once!"Junsei yelled.

"Make me."Enma grinned sinisterly.

Enma caught Junsei off guard and knocked him out.

Meanwhile,Yurei was practically running away from Kyubii's attacks.

"Why are you running away? Come back here!"Kyubii shouted.

Kyubii shot flames from his hands and kept missing Yurei.

"I got this."Goldenyan replied.

Goldenyan targeted Yurei and shot a bullet from her hand.

It hit Yurei,which made him fall to the ground.

Nearby,Robonyan X took notice and rushed towards Goldenyan.

"Stop right there!"Robonyan X commanded.

"Why?"Goldenyan questioned.

"What are you doing? Shoot him!"Kyubii growled.

"Or I'll have to finish it!"Kontan added.

"Don't,I know what he's 's me...sort of."Robonyan X said.

"Fine,let him talk."Kyubii groaned.

"I'm only pretending to be on Enma's side.I thought I would trick him."Yurei responded.

"That actually sounded like a good idea."Kontan said.

"Fine,but I won't get tricked by someone like you."Kyubii sighed.

"And I know what to has to get the sword from and take will result in a very clever plan."Robonyan X stated.

"Ok,I'll do it."Yurei disappeared else where.

They went back to the others.

"Hey,what happened?"Moonchiri asked.

"Um...Yurei disappeared!"Kontan said.

"And...we have no idea where he went."Kyubii lied.

"Crap,he's clever just like his own grandfather."Bushinyan sighed.

"You said crap"Moonchiri laughed.

"What? Can't an old man keep up with current times?"Bushinyan said.

"Never mind that,we have to fight ,Senshi,and Atomun got knocked have to defeat him before we're next."Orochi replied.

PyonUso was fighting Enma.

"You will pay for hurting Hughley!"PyonUso shouted.

"I would like to see you try."Enma smirked.

As Enma was about to attack PyonUso,Moonchiri yelled,"Watch out!"

PyonUso took notice and dodged it.

"Dang it! Where is that kid when you need him?"Enma shouted,as he referred to Yurei.

Nurarishin attacked Enma by surprise and got a hold of him.

"Hey! I don't need you old man! Let go!"Enma shouted.

"I'm not letting go!"Nurarishin responded.

Enma got out of his grip and yelled,"Give me the sword!"

"No way!"Nurarishin said.

"I'll take it myself!"Enma grabbed something from Nurarishin,but it was his staff.

"What the hell is this?!"Enma nagged.

"Looking for something? I don't have it."Nurarishin mocked.

"Then where the fuck is it?!"Enma pushed everyone with an invisible force field,knocking all of them out.

Yurei reappeared.

"Where the hell were you?"Enma glared at Yurei.

"Sticking to the plan."Yurei spoke.

"What plan? There was no damn plan!"Enma yelled.

Enma read Yurei like a book and smiled evilly.

"I knew you weren't going to hurt your friends.I knew you were up to something."Enma got closer to Yurei,as Yurei backed away.

"You had this little plan to trick me,right? Pretending to be on my side, just to defeat me."Enma grabbed Yurei by his pendant and completely shattered it.

This caused Yurei turn back into Jibanyan.

Enma threw Jibanyan to the ground.

" 're still hiding the real you,after what I said."Enma bent over and ripped Jibanyan's shirt off of him,to reveal that he was wearing a dress,rather than a shirt and skirt that everyone thought it was.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Why? I thought you wanted to be a girl."Enma said.

"I do,but...I'm not ready yet!" Jibanyan cried.

"That's a ,let's end this so that I can take over the world."Enma replied.

Jibanyan backed away as Enma got closer.

He eventually found ,who was unconscious.

Jibanyan grabbed the sword from his cape and held it up.

"The sword! Give it to me!"Enma hissed.

"You want it?! Then come and get me!"Jibanyan shouted.

Jibanyan backed away quicker than before.

"Come back here you brat!"Enma nagged.

Before Enma grabbed the sword,Jibanyan jumped on top of him and stabbed Enma with the holy sword.

Enma froze as he saw the sword go through his stomach,bleeding.

Jibanyan got off of him,as Enma passed out.

A few people regained consciousness as they woke up to see what happened.

Jibanyan was shaking and weeping as he still had the sword in his hands.

Keita was back to his normal form,as well as the others.

He saw Jibanyan and ran to him.

"Jibanyan!"Keita hugged Jibanyan.

He noticed the sword Jibanyan was holding and looked at Enma,who was back in his original form.

"Did...you...do this?"Keita questioned,being concerned.

Jibanyan was speechless and nodded his head,yes.

"Big bro, I was scared!" Jibanyan hugged Keita and buried his face onto Keita's

chest.

More people rushed towards Keita and Jibanyan.

"Did Jibanyan defeat Enma?"Nurarihyon was wide eyed.

"Yeah...he did."Keita mumbled.

"Dang...I freaking respect him."Orochi said.

"We better get him and everyone else to 'll need help."Fuyunyan stated.

Later,Daimon came back with Mao and Dorothy to help everyone out.

(One more chapter is left for this fic!)


	20. Chapter 20

(The last and longest chapter of my fic!)

Eventually,everything was back to normal and Enma's palace was repaired.

Enma gathered everyone to make an announcement.

"I apologize for what I've done.I don't deserve to be the ruler of the Yokai World."Enma announced.

"Don't say that...You just can't quit your duty."Nurarihyon responded.

"Well...when I'm ready.I think I finally know who to pass my royal heritage to."Enma looked at Mao.

"Me?"Mao asked.

"Yes,I think you would be a better ruler than me.I want you to be the new Lord Enma whenever you're ready."Enma replied.

"Alright,I'll let you know when I'm ready."Mao said.

"Are you sure you want to take that task?"Orochi questioned.

"Of course,I think I can handle it."Mao answered.

"If Mao says so,he can do it."Dorothy cheered.

"Thanks."Mao smiled.

Enma faced everyone and spoke,"I think it's time to celebrate with a party."

Everyone cheered and prepared to throw a party at Enma's palace.

Later,everyone was at the party in Enma's ballroom.

"I would like to say something."Enma said.

Everyone took notice and payed attention.

"I appreciate your efforts of stopping me and whatever I said,I didn't mean any of mind was corrupted by my Awoken form.I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."Enma continued and looked at Jibanyan,"And I want to thank Jibanyan for saving me from the darkness that had its grip on me."

"But I...stabbed you,"Jibanyan said.

"It's the whole was the only way to save Enma."Nurarihyon stated.

"Now,because I owe you.I will allow you one of your wishes to come shall it be?"Enma waited for a response.

"What will you wish for?"Keita asked.

"Yeah,you can ask for anything!"Inaho grinned.

"I don't know..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"Jibanyan,you can be who you're really meant to be."Usapyon smiled.

"I...don't want to cheat." Jibanyan replied.

"Jibanyan...don't you want to-"Usapyon got cut off by Jibanyan,"I think I know what I'll wish for."

"Alright,what shall it be?"Enma questioned.

"I wish for...my friends and family to stay together and to be there for me when I need it." Jibanyan responded.

"Are you sure?"Enma asked.

"Yes." Jibanyan nodded.

Enma took his hand and placed it on Jibanyan's hand glowed and made a spark.

He took his hand off and replied,"Your wish will now come true."Enma said.

Jibanyan smiled,"Thank you."

"Now,let's celebrate and have a wonderful time!"Enma declared.

Later,everyone was celebrating and enjoying theirselves.

"I can't believe Jibanyan picked us over himself for that wish."Keita said.

"Maybe it's what he wants."Inaho replied.

"Whatever reason he had,it was probably a good one."Yuto spoke.

"Let's just have a good time."Fumi said.

"You're right,let's have some fun."Keita responded.

From a distance,Jerry was talking to Emi.

"So...that was something."Jerry said,awkwardly.

"I thought it was fun."Emi replied.

"Really?"Jerry asked.

"I never had that much excitement in my for introducing me to your friends."Emi hugged Jerry.

"It was nothing."Jerry blushed.

Tomnyan watched them and sighed,"I wonder if they'll forgive me."

"I will forgive you."Nyanmajo spoke.

"After what I did?"Tomnyan questioned.

"Of course,that wasn't you.I would like to know the real you."Nyanmajo grinned.

"Thanks...I guess we could go out sometime?"Tomnyan asked.

"I would like it."Nyanmajo responded.

Shishikoma was admiring Goldenyan.

"Wow! That's amazing! You can do all of that stuff?"Shishikoma was amazed.

"Correct,I'm a robot after all."Goldenyan spoke.

"But...you seem so...real."Shishikoma touched Goldenyan,which made her blush.

Torajiro sighed,"My bro is amazed at everything,even after he evolved."

"Tell me more about your life! I mean...if that doesn't sound too creepy to you."Kontan said,nervously.

"Nah,it's fine.I've had worse least you're pretty cool."Torajiro replied.

"Really? I don't bother you?"Kontan smiled.

"Yeah,we should hang sometime."Torajiro said.

"I would love to!"Kontan blushed.

Somewhere across the room,Kyubii watched Kontan.

"She finally got what she never would shut up about KJ."Kyubii sighed.

"At least she'll leave you alone."Orochi teased.

"Yeah,she's finally a true fox Yokai now,but she'll never out do me."Kyubii praised himself.

"But Jibanyan out did you going to let a cute kitty beat you?"Orochi mocked.

"Just shut it! At least someone saved us,so shut your trap or you'll pay."Kyubii growled.

"Whatever you say."Orochi chuckled.

Time passed as it got late in the evening,half of the people were gone.

As Indy was about to leave,Captain Bully stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"Captain Bully questioned.

" rest of my team left,so I might as well."Indy sighed.

"Don't feel bad for getting beat can always try again."Captain Bully replied.

"No,it's not my sister,I really don't have anyone else to hang with,who actually has time to."Indy sighed.

"You can always call me if you want"Captain Bully said.

"Really?"Indy asked.

"Let's go and get a drink."Captain Bully patted Indy on the back as they made their leave.

Whisper noticed it was less cowarded.

"Not much of a party anymore,is it?"Whisper laughed,awkwardly.

"Yeah...at least it was fun."Fubuki smiled.

"It was...but..."Whisper sighed.

"But what?"Fubuki was concerned.

"Jibanyan had a different wish.I thought he wanted to be happy."Whisper said.

"Whatever it was,I'm sure he was saving it for a different time."Fubuki replied.

"He really wants us to be there for him,huh? I guess he's getting what he wants."Whisper shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're planning to leave me."Fubuki complained.

"Oh god no! I want us to be together! In fact,what I said earlier...I have something for you."Whisper stated.

Whisper bent down and took out a small noticed and stared at them.

"Fubuki..."Whisper opened the box to reveal a diamond ring,"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"Fubuki cried and hugged Whisper.

Everyone cheered and gathered around them.

"When you were going to tell us about this?"Keita was suprised.

"I wasn't,I kept it a secret."Whisper grinned.

"Whisper,you're usually bad at keeping secrets...no offense,but...if you kept that from me for so long...I love you so much!"Fubuki cheered.

"I'm sorry for not being with you as much.I want to spend more time with you,so...I really think we're ready to get ...that's ok?"Whisper said.

"I'm ready when you are."Fubuki replied.

"Does that mean she's moving in with us?"Keita asked.

"After we get married and get settled in.I'm planning on it."Fubuki smiled.

Jibanyan's face lit up and responded,"Does that mean...I'm getting a mommy?"

"Yes,it does.I hope you don't mind."Fubuki laughed.

Jibanyan squealed,"Thank you dad! Now I get to have a mom and a dad!"

"I'm so glad that you're happy."Whisper said.

"Thank you so much!"Jibanyan cheered.

Jibanyan ran off to tell Keita.

"Ready to take care of your own child?"Whisper asked.

"Oh Whisper,of course I am."Fubuki giggled.

Minutes later,Mac went up to Kanami.

"So...wanna go out?"Mac winked.

"Fine,you win.I'll go out with you,but only if you stop pretending to be Prince Charming."Kanami teased.

"Ok,you win."Mac laughed.

"Let's go out this Saturday."Kanami said.

"On a double date with Mao and I."Dorothy butted in.

"And Koalanyan's coming too."Kanami added.

"Come on,really?"Mac complained.

"It'll be fun."Dorothy said.

"Of course."Kanami replied.

Hughley was by himself until Daimon accompanied him.

"What is it?"Hughley asked.

"You don't seem like you're having fun."Daimon said.

"This is interesting,but...I guess trying to process this...is difficult."Hughley sighed.

"If it makes you feel better,I'll give you full credit on our assignment."Daimon replied.

"No,it's your deserve it."Hughley looked away.

"You're different and I like seem so interesting,unlike most people I've met."Daimon stated.

"How so?"Hughley looked back.

"You're so mysterious and so quiet.I like that in a person."Daimon smiled.

"You're pretty unique passionate about everything,one of the best qualities a person can have."Hughley smirked.

"If we end up being lab partners after this assignment,want to...you know...take this relationship to the next level?"Daimon questioned.

"You're full of 'll just have to wait and see."Hughley teased.

"Aw...you're no fun."Daimon whined.

Enma was watching everyone.

"All that is well,ends well."Enma said.

"You're seriously going to give up your place as ruler to Mao?"Nurarihyon questioned.

"Sure,but only time will tell when I do give it up."Enma replied.

"You're going to be the death of me."Nurarihyon groaned.

Next day,everything was back to was back to their usual lives and doing whatever.

Keita was in his room,watching Whisper and Fubuki.

"What are you guys doing?"Keita asked in annoyance.

"Well,remember when Hikikomori moved out of your closet and said his room can be my room?"Whisper responded.

"Yeah...what about it?"Keita sighed.

"I'm moving in that room with Fubuki after we get married."Whisper stated.

"And we're so excited!"Fubuki added.

"It's not because you want your room to be next to Jibanyan's?"Keita questioned.

"Uh... ..."Whisper laughed nervously.

"Hey Keita."Inaho barged in Keita's room.

"Inaho,what are you doing here?"Keita asked.

"Jibanyan let Usapyon and I in.I wanted to check on you and see if you guys were ok."Inaho said.

"We are,but are you guys alright?"Keita asked,again.

"Yeah,we're good."Inaho replied.

Jibanyan and Usapyon came in Keita's room.

"Hey guys."Usapyon greeted.

"Hey,how's it going?"Whisper questioned.

"Well,Jibanyan and I were talking and...well...he wants to say something."Usapyon said.

"What is it?"Inaho asked.

"You have to keep it a secret between us until Jibanyan's ready,got it?"Usapyon replied.

Everyone nodded their heads in response.

"Ok...one of my wishes I have is...well..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"I think we know."Keita said.

"What?"Jibanyan was confused.

"Nurarihyon told us that Enma kept track of Yokai's wishes and he told us about you wanting to be...you know..."Whisper said,nervously.

"And I told Inaho."Keita replied.

"Then Whisper told me."Fubuki added.

"You guys knew?!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

"We didn't tell anyone else,we swear!"Inaho responded.

"You guys better not say anything until Jibanyan's ready."Usapyon protested.

"We won' you're ready to be a girl,then go ahead and just say it."Keita smiled,

"You guys aren't mad?"Jibanyan asked.

"No,it's kind of obvious."Whisper shrugged.

"You lost interest in NyaKB like two years ago and got interested in some Kpop boy group."Keita said.

"And you play with dolls and dress up."Whisper replied.

"You do like a lot of things that girls your age likes and I should know since I've been like that once."Inaho added.

"Also,you're part of the Pretty tribe,I mean...you're pretty.I mean...I like you,no wait-"Usapyon got cut off by Jibanyan,"I get it now,you guys already knew,huh? Might as well tell you guys that I like Usapyon too."

"Aw,that's so cute!"Inaho squealed.

"So,you guys are crushing on each other?"Keita teased.

"Yeah...so what?"Usapyon blushed.

"As Jibanyan's father,I support you guys dating each long as someone doesn't get ticked off."Whisper looked at Usapyon.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Usapyon questioned.

"We're not dating yet..."Jibanyan said.

"You should now,I'll support you too,as your mother."Fubuki smiled.

"Really...?"Jibanyan asked.

"Yeah,go ahead."Keita said.

"It would be so much fun if you guys went on double dates with Keita and me!"Inaho cheered.

"Hey,I'm ready when you doesn't matter how long it takes while we're dating,you can just let me know when you're ready to be the real you,ok?"Usapyon spoke.

"Ok."Jibanyan blushed.

Jibanyan hugged Usapyon,"Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Of course."Usapyon grinned.

"Want us to go with you?"Inaho asked.

"I kind of want it just to be us,if that's ok."Jibanyan looked at Whisper.

"Well...since you're capable of taking care of yourself,most of the time...I'll let it slide,just this once and it's only because Usapyon will be with you."Whisper stated.

"Thanks dad!"Jibanyan cheered.

"Everything turned out ok,right guys?"Keita asked.

"Right."Inaho smiled.

Everyone laughed and spent the rest of the day together.

Meanwhile,in outer space.

There was a broken space ship.

Inside the ship,someone was watching Keita on a giant screen.

"Laugh while you can,it'll be over for you soon."

The figure continued speaking,"You will pay for what you and your friends did,leaving me abandoned here,in the middle of will all Enma won't stop me!"

The figure laughed manically,but was interrupted by another figure.

"Sir,the engine broke."

The figure replied,"Damn it! Oh well...even it takes days,months,or years.I will take revenge on that boy and ruin his life."

The figure laughed evilly.

(Thank you everyone for reading this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it!)


End file.
